Harry Potter's year at Duel Acadamy
by Maloran
Summary: Tired of all the things that happen to him at Hogwarts, Harry decides that a change of pace is in order. Since when does he get a change of pace?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Sorry, Headmaster, change of plans...**

August 2nd, 1994

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I am sorry to tell you that I will not be returning to Hogwarts for my fourth year. I will be doing independent study to keep up with my year mates, however I do need a break from all the murder attempts, dangerous situations, and the general political fiascos that tend to crop up around me. Now, you're probably about to ask, "Where are you going to school this year?" Well, I think it's time I've told you about my summer activities._

_When Dudley and I were seven, a card game had come out in England called Duel Monsters. Dudley and I were both very intrigued by the game, however I had to hide it, since I didn't want to be locked in the cupboard again without supper... oops, didn't mean to mention that_._ (Actually, yes I did, you short-sided old coot.) Thankfully, Uncle Vernon (and I use Uncle _verrry_ loosely) decided that Dudley needed someone to practice with. (I.e. beat up on.) So he got both of us a deck and some booster packs to work with. Dudley opened all the packs and took what he thought were all the good cards. However, Dudley and thinking never go hand in hand, and he passed over some gems that he really should have taken a closer look at._

_At that point, rather than go through the punishment mentioned earlier, I went to Dudley and flat out told him that if he used the cards that he took in his deck in a tournament, he would a) get beaten, and b) get laughed at for such a humiliating loss. I also told him I wouldn't help him with his deck if he threatened me. All I have to do is duel him. I don't have to help him win. This was at the point where I didn't care what happened, I was fed up with what passed for my relatives._

_Anyway, Dudley chose at that moment to actually act as a human being. We decided to act as a team. He would get the cards, and I would help him with his deck construction. His deck is a machine deck, while mine is a mix of Dragons and Warriors, specifically, Elemental Heros. We spent most of the school year training and re-working our decks, then once summer started, we entered a tournament. The top prize was two duel disks, one for the winner and the other for a friend. Now Dudley, thankfully, had the foresight to save most of his allowance so he could get me some decent clothes to wear while at the tournament. (Again, I lay the blame on you for my attire due to my stays at the Dursleys.)_

_Back to the tournament. Both Dudley and I were scared, for we knew only about 25 of the people in the gymnasium, and they were all from school, though now that I think about it, I do seem to remember someone looking like Hermione there... wait, I just had a memory flash. Crap, Hermione was there. I hope she's not still pissed at me getting a total win in our duel. (That means I still had all my life points, she didn't. Ask her how the game works, this letter's getting too long as it is.) Dudley and I moved up the tournament brackets, though he got knocked out in the quarter-finals. I, however, made it all the way to the finals, and after a very close duel, won the tournament and the disks, of which I gave one to Dudley._

_After that, we entered the regional tournament. Both Dudley and I had qualified for the National Tournament, and we got our names in the local paper. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia weren't very pleased with me, but, since I had qualified and was in the paper, they had to let me participate, which meant a few more clothes for me to wear. At the Nationals, the competition was fierce. I was good... but not that good. I placed 4__th__, while Dudley got 5th._

_After that, we entered a few more tournaments, which gave us even more dueling experience. Even after I started Hogwarts, I still participated during the summer. Which leads me to the reason for this letter. I recently took the entrance exam for a school called Duel Academy, which I passed with flying colors. This exam was for entrance to the main campus on an island somewhere south of Japan. And, since the island is neutral territory, Sirius will be able to visit me whenever he wants._

_Since the school starts at the same time Hogwarts does, I'll still be able to go with the Weasleys to the Quiditch World Cup (and don't even try to stop me on that). After that, I need to be at Heathrow Airport on August 30__th__ to catch my flight to Japan, where I'll catch a helicopter to Duel Academy Island. I'll make sure to send Hedwig whenever I can, and I'll try to visit on Christmas._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter_

_P.S. In case you're wondering how I knew you placed me with the family from hell, I went to Gringotts the day after I returned to get some money for new clothes. To my utter surprise, they brought me to the Potter account manager asking me why I haven't been in to see my parent's will, which I should have seen when I was ELEVEN!!!!! In the will I found two things other than the family fortune. The first was a signed affidavit from Peter saying that he was the secret keeper. I already sent that to Madam Bones at the DMLE. She promised that Sirius will have safe passage through the Ministry so long as he shows up for the trial he should have had years ago. I timed this letter for you to read two minutes before the trial started, as I know you would interfere. The second item were emancipation papers, which I gladly signed. I'm now legal, free to use magic, and I've already pranked my relatives to hell and back. (Dudley only minimally, as he's now someone I can actually stand to be around.) If the Weasleys are there with you, tell them I'll be at the Burrow tomorrow, I'll floo from the Leaky Caldron._

Albus Dumbledore looked at the letter in his hands in shock. He failed the boy... no, the young man who he loved like a grandson. Who knew Harry would take such a perverse delight in counter-acting everything he set up to, well, not control, but to limit him so he could come into his powers slowly. "I guess some people come into their own sooner than others," he thought out loud. Albus then turned his gaze from the letter to the other people in the room. Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, the Weasleys, and Hermione Granger were there, being summoned after he read Harry's first paragraph.

He first looked at Miss Granger, and then quickly decided to look away. Hermione had a look on her face that could only be described as pissed. Her face was beet red, her eyes shown a fury beyond anything ever seen on this earth, and she was muttering, "Him! How could I have forgotten HIM! The next time I see him we are _sooo_ having a re-match!" Professor McGonagall was trying to calm her down. She nearly lost her right arm in the process, but she got Hermione down to at least mildly peeved.

Professor Snape merely smirked to himself at how Potter managed to get the know-it-all so riled up. He thought about making a comment about him, but decided it wasn't worth the loss of his life or his limbs at this time, particularly in the state Miss Granger is in. Meanwhile, Arthur Weasley, his wife Molly and his boys and only daughter, were staring at Professor Dumbledore, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Professor Dumbledore, just what is 'Duel Monsters'?" asked Ron, the youngest Weasley boy.

"I believe, as the letter states, that we should ask Miss Granger here," said Dumbledore.

Taking a deep, steadying breath, Hermione launched into lecture mode, explaining the rules, the types of cards, and, using Professor Dumbledore's pensieve, showing them her now remembered match with Harry, which had everyone, save Professor Snape, gushing over how cute they were.

"And so I lost," said Hermione. "After the tournament, I asked him, 'Why didn't you just attack me with the two Blue-Eyes instead of doing a fusion?' I hated his response to this day. 'Well, this was the first time I used Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. That and I wanted to see the look on your face.'" With the memory over, they exit the pensieve.

Back in the office, Hermione clenches her fists and yells "Harry Potter, when next we meet, you are so DEAD!"

"Do you really mean that?' said a voice behind Dumbledore's chair.

"YAHHH!" yelled everyone in shock, as out from behind the chair walks Harry Potter and Sirius Black, both trying very hard not to give into the laughter wanting to escape their mouths.

"Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing here?" asked Ron. "Ronald, language!" chastised Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, I just came to see what's on the book list for this year, as well as ask if there were any books I could use to expand the lessons," said Harry.

"I'll write up the list," said Professor McGonagall.

"So, Sirius, I take it you're now a free man?" asked Professor Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.

"No thanks to you, ya old fart," said Sirius angrily. Professor Dumbledore blanched. Sirius continued. "Did you even read James and Lily's will? Especially about Harry's placement?"

"No, I didn't, but I would assume that Petunia Dursley and her husband were on the list right after you," said Dumbledore.

"No, they weren't. I was the only listed guardian for Harry. Petunia absolutely, 100, hated her sister," said Sirius. "The will stated, and I quote, 'If I know both Sirius Black and Professor Dumbledore, Sirius will probably end up in jail for doing something stupid, and Professor Dumbledore will place Harry with my sister and her family, who hate anything related to me and magic. He'll probably reason that Harry will be protected by family blood. That's not going to happen as I'm adopted. Turns out I was kidnaped from my birth family right after I was born. My true maiden name is Yuki, as I found through a heritage ritual at Gringotts. Anyway, as soon as Harry reads this will, he is to be given the enclosed emancipation papers to sign if he's not with Sirius Black.'"

"In other words, Professor, you put me through hell for absolutely no reason," said Harry.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't know," said Dumbledore sadly.

"So, are you really going to a different school?" asked Ron.

"Yes, Ron," said Harry. "I'm not quitting magic, as I have lined up some of the brightest witches and wizards from all around the world to help me learn, and not just what the Ministry limits us to learn. Before you start in, Hermione," he said as she opened her mouth, "let me explain. I'm not talking about the Dark Arts and things like that. I'm talking about different Transfiguration spells from China, new Charms from Australia, improved Potions from Kenya. I decided I want a world-class education, instead of just a British-class education, so I'm bringing the world to me."

"How can you afford all this, Harry?" asked Hermione. "I mean, Duel Academy and all those tutors, it's going to add up."

"Well, when I signed those emancipation papers, I gained control of my family fortune. It turns out that I'm ten times richer than most of the pureblood families, combined. I'll barely be spending 1 of the interest for the week on what I'm doing. And yes, Ron, I'm more than willing to share, all you have to do is ask."

"Thanks, Harry," said Ron. "Though, you know, it's going to be lonely here without my best friend around."

"And that brings up the other reason I'm here. I found out that Duel Academy is holding a late entry exam on the 25th. If you and Hermione train, and I mean train, and if the World Cup doesn't run too long, maybe the two of you can enter," said Harry. "Sorry, Ginny, but the minimal entrance age is 14."

"That's okay, Harry. Just so long as you write every chance you get," said Ginny.

"There's just one more thing to do, Mr. Potter," said Hermione tersely.

"And what's that?" asked Harry.

"Re-match," said Hermione through clenched teeth.

"Oh. That. You're lucky that I brought my cards and Duel Disks," said Harry, picking his bag up from the floor behind Dumbledore's chair.

"They won't work in Hogwarts, how many times do I have to tell you that?" said Hermione.

"Actually they will. I don't know how he did it, but Seto Kaiba actually designed the circuitry and wiring to work around magic. So lets go to the Great Hall. We'll have more room there," said Harry as he handed her a disk. "Here you can use my old one. I was already sent the Academy disk." Harry pulls a sleeker version of the Duel Disk out of his bag as they headed down.

"Cool. So if we get in to this school with you, we get one of those as well?" asked Ron in awe.

"Yep. Every student gets assigned one upon passing the entrance exam. They're yours to keep whether you graduate or not," said Harry. "Me, I'm just going for the year, as I want to experience something else for a change."

"What kind of things do people learn at Duel Academy?" asked Fred.

"Oh, there's duel theory, a study of the rules and regulations, deck construction, things like that. There's even a course called duel alchemy," said Harry.

"What?!" exclaimed everyone else.

"Yeah. One of the teachers, a Professor Lyman Banner, found an ancient book about alchemy and something called the Shadow Realm," said Harry. "Oh, I almost forgot. One of the Battle City finalists, Marik Ishtar, will be holding a semester-long lecture series on the comparison of the Ancient Egyptian Shadow Games and modern day Duel Monsters."

"Why do I get the feeling that you said that just to tempt me into going with you?" asked Hermione.

"Because I know your weaknesses, just as you know mine," replied Harry, smiling. Hermione slapped him on the arm for that.

"Ow, milady wounds me," said Harry sarcastically.

"That won't be the only thing milady wounds if you don't quit it," said Hermione with a slightly feral grin.

"Crap," said Harry as they entered the Great Hall, "I knew I was taking a chance on re-awakening her duel drive." Professors Flitwick and Sprout saw the group enter the hall and quickly asked what was going on. After a quick explanation, they joined the others to watch while getting a few bowls of popcorn from the house-elves. Professor Dumbledore vanished the two middle tables, giving Harry and Hermione plenty of room for their duel.

"Just so you know, I built a new deck based on Spellcasters," said Hermione, while shuffling her deck.

"Just so you know, that doesn't mean a thing," said Harry, placing his deck in the deck zone.

"Let's duel!" yelled both Harry and Hermione.

**Harry Potter:**

**LP: 8000**

**Hand (Opening):** Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Elemental Hero Sparkman, Brain Control, Lightning Blade, Meteor of Destruction

**Hermione Granger:**

**LP: 8000**

**Hand (Opening):** Blast Magician, Dark Magic Attack, Swords of Revealing Light, Call of the Haunted, Spell Shield Type-8

"Ladies first," said Harry.

"Thank you, said Hermione, as she drew a card. She picked up Spell Absorption. _Blast,_ she thought, _not what I really need right now, but I can make it work._

"I place two cards down," said Hermione, placing Spell Shield and Call of the Haunted in the S/T zone, which appear as giant cards in front of her, to the surprise of the others, "and set one monster in defense mode. I end my turn."

Harry draws a card. It was Axe of Despair. _Sweet! _thought Harry. _This is going to be a blast, starting with... _"First I play Meteor of Destruction, hitting your Life Points for 1000 damage," he said, as a meteor appears and slams into Hermione. "Don't worry," said Harry to the others, especially as Ron started to get up to come after Harry, "there are extensive safety protocols in place to make sure we don't get extremely hurt."

"Next I Summon Elemental Hero Sparkman, and equip him with Axe of Despair!" A blue and gold warrior appears in front of Harry surrounded by lightning, followed by a wicked axe that attaches to Sparkman's hand. "Now, Sparkman, attack the facedown monster!"

Sparkman dashes forward and slams the axe into the facedown card, revealing it to be a Blast Magician, which now gets sent to the Graveyard.

"That ends my turn," said Harry.

"Amazing," said Professor Flitwick. "I never realizes Muggles had anything like this."

"I agree, Professor," said Fred. "This is going to be intense."

"And it's only just started," agreed George.

**Harry Potter:**

**LP: 8000**

**Hand: **Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Brain Control, Lightning Blade

**Hermione Granger:**

**LP: 7000**

**Hand: **Dark Magic Attack, Swords of Revealing Light, Spell Absorption

"Okay, my turn now," said Hermione, drawing a new card. It was Magical Dimension. _Crap well, I guess it's time to stall,_ she thought.

"First I activate Call of the Haunted, returning Blast Magician to the field. Then I play Spell absorption, followed by Swords of Revealing Light." The Spell Absorption card gives Hermione 500 Life Points as Swords of Revealing Light activates, trapping Harry's side of the field for three of his turns. "And that ends my turn," said Hermione.

"My turn," said Harry. _Well, here goes something_,Harry thought as he drew his card. He got Premature Burial. _Well, there goes something, _he thought sourly. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn. Two Sword turns left."

"Let's see what I got," said Hermione. She drew Shield Crush."Eh, might as well use it now. I play Shield Crush, destroying your facedown monster." Burstinatrix appears for a moment before exploding into light fragments. "Your turn," said Hermione smiling.

_Please be something good,_ Harry thought desperately. He got Heavy Storm. "Payback time! I play Heavy Storm!" Upon activation, all Spell and Trap cards on the field are sent to the Graveyard. Harry loses Axe of Despair, while Hermione says goodbye to Swords, Spell Absorption, Spell Shield, and Call of the Haunted, which means she loses Blast Magician, as well.

"Crap!" said Hermione in shock.

"I'm not going to bother with the tribute to get Axe back on top of my deck, instead I'll equip Sparkman with Lightning Blade!" With that, Sparkman get an electrically charged sword which raises his attack points from 1600 to 2400.

"Sparkman, direct assault!" shouted Harry. Sparkman ran towards Hermione and slashed her disk with his sword, causing her Life Points to drop from 7500 to 5100. "It's your turn now."

"Now that was an interesting exchange," said Professor Snape.

"Indeed," said Professor McGonagall, "and in case you haven't noticed, Harry's Life Points have yet to be hit."

**Harry Potter:**

**LP: 8000**

**Hand: **Brain Control, Premature Burial

**Hermione Granger:**

**LP: 5100**

**Hand: **Dark Magic Attack, Magical Dimension

Hermione drew her next card, a Royal Magical Library. _Man, I wish we had this in real life,_ she thought. "Alright, I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"And now I draw," said Harry, drawing Elemental Hero Stratos. "Let's have some fun here. First I play Premature Burial. I pay 800 Life Points and bring back Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. Next I summon Elemental Hero Stratos. Now for the Battle Phase. Sparkman, attack the facedown monster!" Sparkman slashes the card, which shows Royal Magical Library before heading to the Graveyard.

_Now I'm in trouble,_ thought Hermione.

"Burstinatrix and Stratos, direct assault!" Burstinatrix launches a fireball, while Stratos sends a whirlwind directly at Hermione, sending her Life Points to 2100. "My turn's over now."

"Harry sure has an impressive array of monsters," said Arthur.

"I'm more interested in the spell cards," said Dumbledore. "I wonder if they can work in real life?"

**Harry Potter:**

**LP: 7200**

**Hand: **Brain Control

**Hermione Granger:**

**LP: 2100**

**Hand: **Dark Magic Attack, Magical Dimension

_Please, please, please be something good,_ Hermione prayed to the cards. She drew Nightmare's Steelcage. "Thank you!" exclaimed Hermione, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. "I play Nightmare's Steelcage. All monsters on both sides of the field are stopped for your next two turns, starting now, as I end my turn." A giant steel cage appears over both sides.

"Not again," moaned Harry, as he drew his next card, which was Elemental Hero Avian. "I end my turn, as there's nothing I can do right now."

Hermione drew her next card, wondering what Harry was up to, and got Gemini Elf. "I summon Gemini Elf to the field and end my turn."

_Something tells me she's planning something big. It all depends on her next card, _thought Harry. _Though I doubt it will be strong enough to take on Sparkman._ "I draw." Harry picks up a Blue-Eyes White Dragon. _Hellooo. Time to take this to the end game._ "I end my turn," said Harry, which ends the effect of the steel cage.

Hermione drew her Heavy Storm. _Perfect,_ she thought. "I play Heavy Storm, sending your spells to the Graveyard." Harry watched as his Lightning Blade and Premature Burial, followed closely by Burstinatrix, get blown off the field. "Gemini Elf, attack his Sparkman!" The twin elves fire a spell blast at Sparkman, destroying him and inflicting 300 damage to Harry's Life Points. "That ends my turn."

"You know, I never knew that Hermione was this competitive," said Ron.

"Ron, you've seen her do her homework," said Ginny. "Trust me, this is only getting started."

"Unfortunately, from the look in his eyes, Harry's getting ready to finish it," said Molly.

**Harry Potter:**

**LP: 6900**

**Hand:** Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Elemental Hero Avian, Brain Control

**Hermione Granger:**

**LP: 2100**

**Hand: **Dark Magic Attack, Magical Dimension

Harry draws a Miracle Fusion, which is, well, not what he needed, but gives him some extra choices. "Decisions, decisions. Alright, first I summon Elemental Hero Avian, in attack mode."

_What's Harry doing?_ thought Hermione. _That monster is way too weak, unless..._

"Next I play Miracle Fusion. I remove from the field Avian, and from the Graveyard Burstinatrix, to Fusion Summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" And a red and green monster with one large wing on his back and a dragon-headed right hand appeared on Harry's side of the field.

"You think that monster scares me, Harry?" asked Hermione with a smirk. "I'll still have life points left after you attack."

"Actually, you won't Hermione," said Harry. "Flame Wingman has a special ability. When he destroys an opponent's monster, the attack points of the attacked monster get subtracted from the owner of the attacked monster, in this case, you'll not only lose 200 from the attack, but also the 1900 from the special ability."

"EEP!!!" whimpered Hermione.

"Flame Wingman, attack!" Flame Wingman flew up, then dived at Gemini Elf, destroying the monster. First, the 200 points disappeared from Hermione's Life Points, then the special ability kicked in, and she lost the remaining 1900 points.

**Final:**

**Harry Potter: 6900 - Hermione Granger: 0**

"Good game, Hermione," said Harry as he came over to shake her hand. "Well I've got to get going. There's a few more things I need to take care of. May I have my Duel Disk back, please?"

"NO!," screamed Hermione. "You're not leaving until I win! That's twice now that you've defeated me."

"Ms. Granger, you're not being a gracious loser," said Professor Dumbledore. "You should be proud that you've played your best, even against a tougher opponent. Clearly, Harry has practiced his skills, and has grown strong as a duelist."

Hermione thought over what the Headmaster was saying. "You're right, Professor. It's just that I really wanted to win," she said.

"Hermione, right there is the biggest difference between our dueling attitudes. You wanted to win; I just wanted to have fun, win or lose," said Harry.

"I guess I forgot that," said Hermione sheepishly.

"Hermione, it's okay to win, but you have to remember that a game is all about having fun, win or lose," said Professor McGonagall.

"Now if you would only feel that way about Quiditch," said Professor Snape.

"Well, that won't be an issue this year, as the Quiditch House Cup is canceled," said Professor Dumbledore.

"Canceled?!" exclaimed Ron. He got up, ran over to Harry, grabbed the front of Harry shirt, pulled Harry close and said, "Harry, train me. NOW!"

"I will, Ron, don't worry," said Harry. "Just let me get a few things settled, then we'll go card shopping. I think you'll lean towards a more standard Warrior deck, and there's a structure deck or two that can work for you."

"Ronald Weasley, do you really think I'll let you go off to this school?" asked an exasperated Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, I already have it covered," said Harry. "If you and Mr. Weasley, as well as Hermione's parents, agree to let them go if they pass the exam, then my tutors will be payed extra to teach two more students."

"Harry, dear, that has got to be a small fortune! There's no way I'll let you pay for all this," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Mrs. Weasley, please, I want to share this with my friends," said Harry. "Besides, I doubt there will be magical trouble at a Muggle school halfway around the globe."

"Well... alright, but only if he can pass the exam, which means I want to see you seriously training, young man," said Mrs. Weasley to her youngest son.

"I will, mum," replied Ron.

"Great," said Harry. "I have a few more things to move into Sirius's place, then I'll come over to take Ron card shopping."

The teens and the adults organized their plans for this year, praying that nothing will go wrong.


	2. 2 An Eventful Day

**Chapter Two - An Eventful Day**

August 3rd, 1994

When Harry went to pick up Ron for card shopping, he found the Burrow in chaos, as usual.

"Fred and George Weasley! Get back here and clean up this mess!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the now slime-covered kitchen.

Harry saw Fred and George scramble past him where he stood on the floo hearth. They gave him a quick wave as they zoomed out the door. Mrs. Weasley then came into view.

"Oh, hello, Harry dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "Have you..." Harry was already pointing out the door.

"Thanks, dear. Do you want to help me get them back here?" she asked.

"Sure. They did a couple of pranks on me that I have yet to pay them back for, and I have a good way to do it," said Harry, taking out his duel disk.

"Is this going to involve your cards?" asked Molly.

"Yep, and I have the perfect one," said Harry, pulling out the card he was going to use and showed it to her.

Molly Weasley took one look at the card and started laughing. "You are evil," she said.

"You do remember who my father was, right?" asked Harry with a slightly evil grin, and Mrs. Weasley started to laugh harder.

* * *

"I wonder why mum hasn't come after us?" asked Fred from their hiding spot behind a bush in the woods.

"I dunno," said George. "This is starting to get spooky, however."

Suddenly, a prickly feeling started crawling along their necks.

"Fred, do you have the feeling that you are about to die a most horrible and painful death?" asked George with a whisper.

"Yeah, and it's coming from right behind us," said Fred. The twins turned around.

There behind them was something that would haunt their nightmares for months. It was a monster, standing eight feet tall, and immensely muscled. It gave a feral, evil grin which showed off its razor-sharp teeth, and brandished a huge sword. The monster then drew its sword back in preparation to sever the twins heads.

"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed the twins as they scrambled to their feet and ran straight back to the house.

"Thank you, Vorse Raider," said Harry as he walked out from behind a tree.

"Your welcome, Harry. I don't get to do that often," said Vorse Raider, who then vanished into thin air as Harry picked up the card from the duel disk and returned it to his deck. Ever since he enrolled in Duel Academy, his cards have started to talk to him, and he had yet to figure out why. Harry just shook his head and headed back up to The Burrow.

Upon entering the house, Harry heard Mrs. Weasley talking to the twins. "... and I hope Harry's prank on you two will get you to behave for a while. Now get in the kitchen and clean up that mess."

"What do you mean, Harry's prank?" asked George as Harry came into the living room.

"That was one of my monster cards, Vorse Raider," said Harry. "Your mum asked me to get you guys back up here, and I owed you for a couple of pranks last year."

"Harry, don't do that again," said Fred. "I think you scared us out of a couple of years."

"Go get to work on the kitchen," said Mrs. Weasley, and the twins left to go clean their mess.

"Harry, Ron is _still_ asleep, that lazybones," said Molly. "Do you have a card that could wake him up?"

"There is one, but it's not in my deck right now," said Harry with a smile. "I do have another option, and I bet his sheets need cleaning anyway." As Harry went upstairs, he heard Molly laugh some more.

* * *

Ron Weasley was blissfully asleep, with his right arm and leg hanging over the edge of his bed, just snoring away. Harry entered the room and just shook his head at the sight.

"Time to get the waterworks on," muttered Harry as he drew one of his cards. Harry placed the card on the disk and said, "Elemental Hero Bubbleman, hose Ron down."

"With pleasure," said Bubbleman as he shot out a high-pressure stream of icy cold water at the sleeping Ron.

The second the water hit Ron, he jolted from his sleep with a very loud "Yeouch!" as he jumped into the air and landed face up on the floor, glaring murderously at the now laughing Harry.

"That was not funny!" yelled Ron as Bubbleman disappeared.

"Yes it was," gasped Harry as tears rolled down his face. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

"Great, just what I don't need, a prankster friend," said Ron. "I'm gonna get dressed now."

"Just don't go back to sleep or I'll have to hose you again," said Harry as Ron's eyes widened.

* * *

Ron made it downstairs, where he and Harry had a quick breakfast. After a round of 'de-gnome the garden', Harry and Ron flooed to The Leaky Cauldron and walked out into Muggle London.

"Okay, the game shop is right around the corner," said Harry. "Let me do the talking, and whatever you do, don't stare at them, especially their clothing. Most duelists tend to be eccentric and very egotistical, and would love nothing better than to rip up a newbie. They won't harm me because of my national ranking, but there are some that will push it, so just stay close."

"Thanks, Harry. You just reassured my feeling that I'm going to get lynched," said Ron.

"Just stay casual close. I don't need the rumor mill going off on my sexuality again, and I'll explain that when we get home," said Harry. Ron just nodded as they entered the shop.

Thankfully, it was a slow day, as the new cards wouldn't be in for a couple of days, so they managed to get Ron a deck in relative peace, only being bugged by an annoying little prick named Weevil Underwood, who worked as a stockboy in the shop.

* * *

Harry and Ron left the game shop and took a cab to the mall where they were meeting Hermione.

"Why are we here again?" asked Ron.

"We're getting you a new wardrobe," said Harry. "What you have is okay for casual wear, but duels tend to be public, and it's best if you don't look, and I'm really sorry for saying this, semi-homeless."

"I really ought to slug you for that, but after seeing Hermione's memory of that tournament, I believe your right. I need a nicer set of clothes," said Ron.

The two of them ran into Hermione, Pavarti, and Lavender in front of the Old Navy store.

"What are they doing here?" asked Ron, looking at Pavarti and Lavender

"You know what to do, you three," said Harry, handing Hermione a packet that held 2000 pounds. "Drag him wherever you need to go. You have free reign."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yes, make-over city, here we come!" said Pavarti as Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him into the store.

"I'll get you for this!" yelled Ron.

"You'll thank me for this later," replied Harry as Ron and the girls faded into the racks. "Now, what will I do to pass the time."

Harry wandered the mall for about twenty minutes, when he came across a duel in progress.

"Dark Magician, attack his life points directly!" said the young man who, for some reason, had red, black, and yellow hair, done up in the weirdest style.

"Aw, man, and I was hoping I could win," said the opponent sadly. "Oh, well, at least I could say I had a fun duel with the King of Games."

_King of Games! _thought Harry. _No way, it can't be!_

But it was. Standing on the other side of the crowd was none other that Yugi Motou, the King of Games.

Yugi was shaking his opponent's hand when he felt something tingle in his mind.

_I sense a strong duelist, one who also knows magic, but of a different kind than Shadow Magic,_ thought Yugi as he looked over the crowd. His gaze stopped on a young man with black, messy hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped scar somewhat hidden by the hair.

_There's something special about that guy,_ thought Yugi. _I think I'll go talk with him._

_Oh, crap, he's coming over here,_ thought Harry, going into panic mode.

"Hello, I'm Yugi," said the King of Games. "What's your name?" Yugi put his hand out for a shake.

Taking a few deep breaths, The Boy who Lived replied," I'm Harry. Harry Potter." Harry grasped Yugi's hand. The moment their hands came together, a shock passed through them, giving them information about the other.

_This young man, he has seen much pain in his life, yet he perseveres,_ thought Yugi. _I can feel the magic within him, it's a more innate magic, a magic born within him than gained through the Shadow Realm. I remember Atem talking about wizards and witches from his time that felt like Harry here, which means they must have gone into hiding some time ago._

_Yugi, he feels like he once had two souls within him not too long ago,_ thought Harry. _I also sense the residue of some very strong dark magic, but it feels like it was used for good. This magic, though, it wasn't apart of him, but instead resided in some sort of item... no, it's more like the item was what connected both him and the other soul to another realm, a realm hidden in shadow._

"Harry, I think there are a few things we need to discuss," said Yugi.

"Agreed, but can we go get my friends?" asked Harry. "They might be able to fill in a few blanks that I might not know."

* * *

Ron was having a bad day, and it was all because of his friend Harry Potter. First he woke him up with a Duel Monster that blasted him with ice-cold water, then they went shopping for cards, which is actually where things started to look up, but then Harry had to go and bloody ruin it by getting Hermione, Lavender, and Pavarti take him clothes shopping, as well as get him a hair cut, which included styling.

"I'm gonna kill him," muttered Ron to himself. "I'm gonna bloody kill Harry Potter."

"Oh, quit your muttering, Ron, he only wanted you to look your best," said Hermione.

"And I must say, with the money Harry gave us to spend on you, you turned into quite the hot package," said Lavender. "Too bad Harry's taking you to Duel Academy."

"Is it too late to change my mind?' asked Ron.

"Forget it," said Hermione. "You're coming with me, and that's final." Turning her attention back to where she was walking, she soon saw Harry and someone she wasn't expecting to be here walking towards them.

"Oh, my... of all the people for Harry to run into, I really wasn't expecting for Harry to run into HIM!" she said excitedly.

"Who is that with Harry?" asked Pavarti. She was ogling the other young man and thinking, _Except for the hair, this guy is hot!_

"He, my friends, is known as the King of Games. No matter what the game, he rarely loses. He is Yugi Motou," said Hermione.

"Okay, the next time I need someone to introduce me, I'm calling on you," said Yugi as he and Harry walked up to them.

"Hey, guys. Did you know you can find out a lot of things about someone through a handshake?" asked Harry.

"I take it he found out about..." started Ron.

"And I found out a few things about him as well," finished Harry. "Let's head to The Leaky Cauldron. From there we can go to Marauder Manor where we can talk about what Yugi and I learned." With that, the five of them headed towards Charring Cross Road.

* * *

Taking the Floo for the first time can be a dizzying experience, especially if the person has hair wide enough to throw them off balance. Much to Yugi's chagrin, this happened to him.

"Man, I never seen anyone pinball out of the Floo like you did, Yugi," said Ron.

"Never speak of this again," said Yugi. "Is there any other way we could have traveled?"

"Well, we could have taken the Knight Bus, but that's like riding a roller coaster with no safety bars," said Harry.

"Floo it is," said Yugi. Looking at the group he asked, "So, what kind of magic users are you?"

"Wizards and witches," said Harry. "And you?"

"Shadow, but not since the Millennium Items were buried in Egypt," said Yugi. "However, there are gateway points along the Earth's lea lines, the Duel Academy Main Campus being one of them."

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other. "We cannot get a break, can we?" asked Ron.

"What do you mean?" asked Yugi, surprised at such a question.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione have been on one adventure after another ever since they started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Lavender.

"First year was a troll on Halloween, followed by a Dark Lord-possessed Defense teacher after the Philosopher's Stone," said Pavarti.

"Second year was a Basilisk trying to kill all the students that was being used by another Dark Lord-possessed person, this time through an enchanted diary," said Hermione.

"Not to mention the most inept Defense teacher ever," said Harry. "I mean the guy makes Siegfried and Roy look sane."

"Third year, our previous year, was a jumbled mess of misunderstandings, mistrust, and not having the complete picture," said Ron. "We did get everything straightened out, however someone escaped, and I really wish we managed to hold on to him, as I think something really bad is going to happen because of it."

"Which brings us up to now. I was getting bored with all the attempts on my life, as well as all the political drama it causes, so I decided to skip Hogwarts for a year, take my two friends with me, and go to Duel Academy, while being tutored in magic so we don't have to repeat a year," said Harry.

"Have you already been through the enrollment duel?" asked Yugi.

"I have. Ron and Hermione are taking the late entry exam," said Harry.

"May I see your decks?" asked Yugi of Ron and Hermione. The two handed over their cards.

Yugi looked through Hermione's deck first. "Hmm... this is a good deck. Fairly well-balanced, but somewhat tricky on the draws."

Looking through Ron's deck, Yugi said, "This deck is okay, but I feel it needs something." Yugi opens his card pouch and pulls out a card. "Yes, this one will do." and hands the card to Ron.

Ron looked at the card. "Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight?"

"That's actually a spare copy," said Yugi before Harry and Hermione could say anything. "That card can help you out in a jam."

"Thanks, Yugi," said Ron.

"You're welcome. Well, I better be going. I have a plane to catch."

"We'll go with you. We have some more shopping to do," said Pavarti.

The group flooed back to The Leaky Caldron, watching Yugi pinball out of the floo again.

* * *

After Yugi left, Harry, Ron and Hermione went back to the Burrow to discuss what they talked about with Yugi.

"So, different school, same old trouble magnet," said Ron. "Maybe we should go to St. Mungo's and get checked out for curses."

"Ron, there's only one that applies to us, and it's a Chinese curse," said Harry. "'May you live in interesting times.' Besides being a muggle proverb, it's also a wizarding curse. I came across it back in second year, when we were looking up anything about what could cause petrification. I also found that Chinese curses are impossible to get rid of, especially that one."

"Great. Doomed to the life of an action movie," said Hermione. "Well, at least I'm not the damsel in distress."

"Yeah, that's usually Ron's job," said Harry with a wide grin.

"HEY!!" yelled Ron as Harry and Hermione start laughing.

* * *

In the days leading up to August 18th, Harry, Ron and Hermione were practicing Duel Monsters, learning about different combos and other stuff. Harry never told them about speaking to his cards... or about them speaking back.

Unfortunately, it's at the Quidditch World Cup where things take a turn for the worst.

* * *

AN: Ugh, Only about six pages in WordPerfect. Oh, well. If that's all I can get out of my brain, then that's all I can get. Give me time to get Ron's deck put together, then I will feature him in a duel.


	3. Duel at the World Cup

AN: If anyone wants to see their decks, just check out my profile. Now, on with the story.

**Chapter 3 - Duel at the World Cup**

Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys (minus Molly) left the Burrow very early in the morning on August 18th. Harry made sure that Ron and Hermione brought their duel disks (he bought one for Ron to practice with, and said it was his to keep whether he passed or not) so that they would have something to do while waiting for the Quidditch World Cup to start. After meeting up with the Diggorys atop Stoatshead Hill, the group placed a finger on the old boot that was being used for the portkey, and at the pre-arraigned time, swept them off to the cup.

After setting up camp and having lunch, Harry asked Ron an important question. "Hey, Ron, do you want to have a duel?"

"Sure," replied Ron. "Good thing our camp site is large enough."

Grabbing their duel disks, Harry and Ron set up in the large open area, as they were sure to draw a crowd.

Shuffling their decks, Harry told Ron he could go first, and they drew their opening hands.

**Ron's hand (Opening) - **Slate Warrior, Mataza the Zapper, Draining Shield, Warrior Dai Grepher, Man-Eater Bug

**LP - 8000**

**Harry's hand (Opening)** - Black Luster Soldier, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Mystical Sheep #1, Change of Hero - Reflector Ray, Elemental Hero Sparkman

**LP - 8000**

Ron draws his first card. It's Monster Reborn. _Hmm, lets save that for later. Right now, lets set him up for an opening._ "I set two cards facedown, one in the Spell and Trap Zone, and One in the Monster Zone, and end my turn," said Ron as two cards appeared. As they thought, a crowd appeared when they started, and had grown when Ron played his cards.

"Hey, what's going on?" asked Seamus, one of their fellow Gryffindors.

"Looks like they're playing Duel Monsters, but I didn't know that Ron knew how to play," said Dean, his friend.

"Harry invited Ron and I to go with him to Duel Academy this year," said Hermione. "We've been training Ron so he could take the entrance exams next week. Harry also hired tutors, so we won't miss out on our magical education, either." Seamus and Dean just looked at her in awe.

"My turn," said Harry, drawing a card. He got Magic Jammer. _Not bad, but this is going to take some work._ "I set one card facedown, and summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" A gasp from the crowd was heard when Sparkman appeared on the field. "Sparkman, attack his facedown card!" Sparkman sent a bolt of electricity at the card, which when struck revealed itself to be Man-Eater Bug. "Oh, great, there goes Sparkman," said Harry as the bug's effect kicked in, destroying Sparkman as it too was destroyed.

A couple of Aurors showed up just then. "Alright, what's going on?" asked one of them.

"Don't worry, it's just a game called Duel Monsters," said Arthur to the Aurors.

"This is a game?" said the second Auror.

**Ron's hand** - Slate Warrior, Mataza the Zapper, Warrior Dai Grepher, Monster Reborn

**LP - 8000**

**Harry's hand **- Black Luster Soldier, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Mystical Sheep #1, Change of Hero - Reflector Ray

**LP - 8000**

"My turn. I draw," said Ron, drawing a Pot of Avarice. _Too bad I can't use it right now, but I could do a major hit with his Sparkman._ "Okay, first I summon Slate Warrior in Attack mode." A blue and gold colored monster appeared in front of Ron. "Next I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Sparkman." Ron inserted the card and revealed the face.

"Not so fast," said Harry. "I activate my trap card, Magic Jammer. I discard my Mystical Sheep #1 to stop your Monster Reborn." As soon as Mystical Sheep #1 was in the graveyard, Monster Reborn exploded, sending it to the graveyard.

"Oh, well, I still have Slate Warrior. Attack his life points directly!" Slate Warrior charged at Harry, sending a punch right at the duel disk.

"Ahhh," cried Harry, as he lost 1900 life points.

"Your move," said Ron smugly.

"Alright, I draw," said Harry, picking up... _Oh, sweet! Miracle Fusion! Just what I needed!_ "I play Miracle Fusion. I remove from play both Sparkman and Mystical Sheep #1 to call forth Elemental Hero Thunder Giant!" The images of the two removed cards move together and start to spiral. When it stops, a new monster appears. This one is blue and yellow, with electricity coursing over its body.

"Bloody hell," said Ron, "and I thought your Flame Wingman was bad."

"It gets better," said Harry. "I activate his special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy a face up monster whose original attack points are lower than Thunder Giant's." Harry discarded Change of Hero - Reflector Ray, and Slate Warrior went to the graveyard. "Now I can attack you directly." Thunder Giant starts to move towards Ron.

"I reveal my facedown card; Draining Shield!" called out Ron. "Your attack gets stopped and your monster's attack points get added to my life points." Thunder giant returns back to his position as Ron's life points raise from 8000 to 10400.

"Of all the times for you to have that card. I end my turn," said Harry.

"Dang, this game gets more and more interesting every time I see it," said Charlie. "Do you think I'll get to see his dragon soon?"

**Ron's hand **- Mataza the Zapper, Warrior Dai Grepher, Pot of Avarice

**LP - 10400**

**Harry's hand** - Black Luster Soldier, Blue-Eyes White Dragon

**LP - 6100**

"Let's see what Lady Luck has for me this time," said Ron, drawing a card. He got Stone Statue of the Aztecs. _Good, I need a stall._ "I place one card face down and end my turn," said Ron, placing the card on the disk.

"Alright, I draw," said Harry. He picked up a Trap Hole. "I place one card face down, and attack with Thunder Giant. Destroy his facedown monster." Thunder Giant threw a bolt at the card, which flipped up to show Stone Statue of the Aztec, which was then destroyed. "I end my turn."

"Looks like neither one's budging right now," said Fred.

"Yeah, and by the looks of this crowd, we probably could have sold tickets," said George.

**Both Hands and Life points same as last round.**

Ron draws a new card. He got Coffin Seller. _Cool, I'll hit him with it on his next turn._ "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

_Lets hope this isn't a repeat of the first round,_ thought Harry. He drew his next card, which was Ancient Rules. "Oh, it's on now. I play Ancient Rules, which allows me to summon a level 5 or higher normal monster from my hand, and I summon Blue-eyes White Dragon!" A gigantic white dragon with blue eyes appeared, it's roar reverberating throughout the crowd.

"That has to be the coolest dragon I've ever seen!" crowed Charlie excitedly.

"Thunder Giant, take out his facedown," called Harry. "Blue-Eyes, attack directly with White Lightning Attack."

Thunder Giant destroyed the facedown Warrior Dai Grepher, while the lightning strike hit Ron's disk, taking out 3000 life points.

"I never knew muggles had anything like this," said one person in the crowd.

"If this is a game, then I do _not_ want to see what they use to make war with," said another.

**Ron's hand** - Mataza the Zapper, Pot of Avarice

**LP- 7400**

**Harry's hand** - Black Luster Soldier

**LP - 6100**

"Please be something good," muttered Ron as he drew his next card, which was Meteor of Destruction. "That works. First I play Meteor of Destruction. Say good bye to 1000 of your life points." A meteor appeared above Ron and slammed into Harry. "I then place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Time to start bringing this home," said Harry, drawing a card, which turned out to be Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. "She'll do. I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix." When the monster appeared, most of the men in the crowd started drooling, as the monster was female, and very pleasing to the eyes. Most of the women in the crowd, a good deal of them wives, started beating on their husbands and/or significant other.

"Burstinatrix, attack the facedown card," said Harry. Burstinatrix flew towards the card, sending fireballs into it. The facedown was Mataza the Zapper, which had it's rear handed to him before it was sent to the graveyard. "Blue-Eyes, Thunder Giant, attack directly!" With those two attacks, Ron's life points dropped down to 2000.

"Something this is all going to end on Harry's next turn," said Bill.

"I agree," said Percy. Ginny just nodded.

**Ron's hand** - Pot of Avarice

**LP - 2000**

**Harry's hand** - Black Luster Soldier

**LP - 5100**

"Okay, time to draw," said Ron. _Yes, defense!_ "First I play Pot of Avarice. This allows me to take five monsters from my graveyard, shuffle them into my deck, and then I can draw two cards." The five monsters that he had played since the start of the duel were taken from the graveyard, and after a quick shuffle, Ron drew his new cards. _Rats. Guess it's time to stall again._ "I play Scapegoat." Four Sheep Tokens appeared on the field.

"Aww," cooed most of the women in the crowd.

"Well, so much for the next turn," said Bill.

"Something tells me that I'm going to make the women very angry with me on my next move, said Harry, drawing Luster Dragon. "And I was right. I summon Luster Dragon!" A sapphire blue dragon came forth.

"Okay, now I want to get a deck of my own," said Charlie.

"Okay, everyone, attack those sheep tokens!" and to the protest of the ladies, the four tokens were destroyed.

"I end my turn."

"And to think, we have yet to see the full potential of either deck," said Arthur.

**Ron's hand** - Mataza the Zapper, Gearfried the Swordmaster

**LP - 2000**

**Harry's hand** - Black Luster Soldier

**LP - 5100**

_Please give me something good, _thought Ron as he drew his card. "Alright! I play Reload!" I shuffle my hand into my deck then draw the same amount of cards." Picking up two new cards, Ron said, "I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Ron may not be winning, but he at least is going to go out having fun," said Seamus.

"He's not the only one, said Dean. "I've never seen Harry this happy before."

Harry drew his next card, White Dragon Ritual. _Don't really need it anyway._ "Burstinatrix, attack his facedown card."

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor!" called Ron, revealing the trap. "Your Burstinatrix is destroyed."

"Gah. Alright, Luster Dragon, you attack the facedown," said Harry testily. The facedown showed itself as Slate Warrior, which dropped Luster Dragons attack and defense points by 500.

"Thunder Giant, attack directly!" The attack struck Ron's duel disk, and the duel was won.

**Final LP**

**Ron - 0 Harry - 5100**

"Good duel," said Ron, shaking Harry's hand.

"You too, Ron," replied Harry.

The crowd cheered as Harry and Ron shook hands. They wanted to ask Harry and Ron about the game, but realized what time it was and they needed to finish up their own preparations for the Quiditch match. Ron and Harry kept their disks on them, since now that everyone had seen them, they were afraid they'd be stolen.

"That was a good game, boys," said Arthur.

"Quite right," said a voice. The owner of the voice was heading towards them.

"Ah, the man of the hour. Harry, Hermione, this is Ludo Bagman, the one who got us such great seats," said Arthur.

"That is such an amazing game. Too bad it won't work in places like Hogwarts," said Bagman.

Harry was about to contradict him, but then decided against it. _He can find out next year when we bring our disks,_ he thought.

"Anyway, do any of you want to make a wager on the match?" asked Bagman.

Mr. Weasley made a small bet, but the twins bet their entire savings that Ireland would win, but Krum would get the snitch.

Not long after the bet was made, Percy's boss, Mr. Crouch, turned up. After getting a cup of tea from Weatherby (A.K.A. Percy), they got into a discussion about the cup, which in turn brought up other events.

"So, are you kids excited about the event that's happening at Hogwarts?" asked Bagman.

"Hermione, Ron and I would, but we won't be at Hogwarts this year," replied Harry.

"What? Why not?" asked Bagman.

"Harry, Ron and I are going to a muggle school called Duel Academy for a year," said Hermione. "Of course, Ron and I still need to pass the late-entry exam, but we've been practicing with Harry, so I know we can get in. Harry also hired some magical tutors so we can keep up with our magical education."

"Surely you can do that next year?!" exclaimed Bagman.

"Sorry, but I took the exam on the first, so I'm already registered," said Harry. "I just want to spend a year away from everything that has been going on in my life ever since I came back to the Wizarding World."

"Yes, well, we better get back to work. Come along, Bagman. We still have things to do," said Mr. Crouch.

Merchants began apparating among the tents, selling souvenirs and other stuff, like Omnioculars. Harry bought three, as Ginny had already bought a pair for her. It wasn't long after they bought their purchases that a gong sounded, signaling that it was time to enter the stadium.

While walking to the stadium, Harry had this strange feeling that he should move his wand to a safer location. Thinking that he should follow this advice, he took his wand and put it in his inner jacket pocket and closed the velcro tab.

* * *

Later that night, Harry was woken up from his dreams of being in the World Cup by Mr. Weasley. Death Eaters were trashing the campsite, setting fire to the tents and levitating the muggles into the air.

"Guys, go grab your duel disks," said Harry. Hermione quickly saw where his thought was going and went back in to grab them.

"What good will that do?" asked Ron, who took his disk from Hermione.

"If we shut the safeties off and engage free summoning mode, we can summon our strongest monsters to deal with the Death Eaters," said Hermione.

"I'll also summon my Avians to rescue the muggles, since I know you guys don't have any flyers," said Harry. The others nodded.

They quickly did what Hermione said and summoned their strongest monsters: Harry's three Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Ron's Gilford the Legend, as well as both versions of Gaia the Fierce Knight, and Hermione's Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and two Chaos Command Magicians. Harry also summoned his Avians.

"Okay, everyone except the Avians, go attack the people in the skull-shaped masks. Avians, go and rescue the floating people," said Harry. The monsters all charged off to do their respective jobs.

"Hey, look. Those kids sent those fake monsters to attack us," said one of the Death Eaters. The group started to laugh... until the one who spoke was impaled on Swift Gaia's right lance.

The Death Eaters froze. During that time, the dragons took the initiative and blasted the sordid group with White Lightning Strike. Some of the Death Eaters, like Mr. Malfoy, managed to apparate away, while others, who managed to survive the blast, were stabbed by Gilford and the two knights. The magicians managed to release the spell holding the people up in the air, and the Avians brought them back to the ground. After the people were rescued, the magicians, along with the Aurors and other light wizards, put out the fires.

The trio stared at what they had caused; Hermione in anguish, Ron in shock, and Harry in peace. He knew that the Death Eaters had to be stopped, and that another way would have been preferable, but he knew that they were better off dead, as leaving them alive would have given them a chance to hurt more people. He knew that he had ordered the kill, but he did it to protect those he cared about. He knew that what he did wasn't to be taken lightly, and he made a promise to himself to have Sirius to make an appointment to see a mind healer soon, and to talk Ron and Hermione into it as well.

Suddenly, not too far from them, a deep voice shouted "MORSMORDRE!" The spell shot off into the sky where it exploded into a skull with a snake coming out of the mouth: the Dark Mark.

"Dark Magician, quickly, capture the person who cast the spell!" shouted Hermione. Dark Magician flashed over to where the spell came from in a second and immobilized the person or persons within.

The Aurors, as well as other Ministry personnel, came over to where the Duel Monster was. One of the aurors felt around in the bush and felt an invisibility cloak. Removing the cloak, the Auror them floated out the two that were in the bush. To everyone's shock, it was Barty Crouch, Jr. and the house-elf, Winky. In Barty's hand was a wand. Hermione recognized it as Ginny's.

"So that's where her wand went," said Hermione as she, Ron and Harry returned their cards back to their decks and reset the disks to normal. "Ginny said she was missing it as she left the tent."

"Barty here must have taken it off her during the match, as I know Bill warded that tent to protect you girls," said Arthur.

Crouch, Sr. soon came to the scene. As soon as he saw his son, he knew it was time to come clean. He told the Aurors all about how he switched his son with his dying wife, all because he wanted to grant her last wish. Mr. Crouch was arrested, his trial impending. Barty was sent back to Azkaban, where he was to be given the Dementor's kiss immediately. In his last act, Mr. Crouch freed Winky, saying that she should find a better home. Harry quickly came up and offered her one, and asked if she could find Dobby so that he could offer him a home, too.

"That was nice of you, Harry, but you are NOT making them slaves again," said Hermione somewhat threateningly.

"Relax, Hermione. Sirius and I will be setting down some rules, namely work ethics and uniforms. I will offer Dobby wages, but I think I better do something else for Winky. I might put her in shock if I offered her money," said Harry. "I think I'll just see what her interests are and just offer to cover the supplies."

"So long as they're treated fairly, that's all I ask," said Hermione primly.

"Anyway, I think we better get out of here as soon as possible. I'm going to make an appointment at St. Mungo's to see a mind healer, and I think you two should as well," said Harry. "If I had known about the hospital sooner, I probably would have made an appointment after first year."

"That explains so much," said Ron with a smirk.

"Ron, you do know that your remark has now changed your duel practice session to a two on one duel; you vs. Hermione and I," said Harry stoically.

Ron paled at the thought. "I really need to learn not to insert my foot into my mouth."

* * *

Wednesday's visit to the mind healer helped them a lot. Although they have to still live with what they had done, they could move forward, knowing that they saved more lives than they took.

Ron's two on one session was a slaughter... unfortunately, it was Harry and Hermione being slaughtered. Neither of them had great hands, and their draws were just as bad. Needless to say, Ron was very smug for the next few days leading up to the entry exam.

* * *

AN: Doing a bit better page wise. Everything after the duel was a pain in the butt to write. If your wondering why didn't Ron activate Coffin Seller, since I play both characters at the same time while writing the duel, forgot about it. The exam is going to be up sometime before Christmas (hopefully). Now I need to think of good opponents...


	4. Practice maked Perfect

AN: Ugh, sorry for the lateness. I had absolutely nothing for this until recently. That and like I had five other ideas popping up first.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Practice makes perfect**

August 25th

The day of the Entrance Exam arrived. Harry and Hermione took special pains to make sure Ron woke up on time.

"I'm still going to get you guys back for putting a giant spring under my mattress that, when released, flung me onto the floor," said Ron grumpily. Yep, special pains.

"Hey, at least it woke you up on time," said Harry, who was wearing his Ra Yellow uniform. He wore it because a) it signified that he had already passed the exam earlier, and b) it just looked cool.

"I hope I pass," said Ron. "I don't want to be at Hogwarts without the two of you."

"You'll pass, Ron," said Hermione. "Just stay calm and do your best."

"We're here, you guys," said Harry. This announcement set off the nerves of not only Ron, but Hermione as well, but this soon passed as the three saw some familiar faces walking towards them.

"Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Remus, Sirius, Charlie, what are you all doing here?" asked Harry. The three noticed that Charlie had a duel disk.

"We're here to offer moral support," said Professor Dumbledore. "That, and I seem to have a new addiction."

"There's an idea for next year; an inter-school Duel Monsters tournament," said Hermione.

"We'll see, Ms. Granger," said McGonagall.

"As for myself, after seeing all your duels, I decided I wanted to learn about dueling as well. I found out that the West Academy is in Romania, and offers a night course for adults who want to get into dueling," said Charlie. "I even went out and built my own deck."

"Let me guess, it has dragons in it," said Harry with a smirk.

Charlie glared at Harry. "I can't be that predicable, can I?"

"Yes," said the group. Charlie hung his head.

"Anyway, Harry, do you think I could practice with you before my exam?" asked Charlie. "I've dueled a few kids in the village, but I want some more experience."

"Okay. Let's ask one of the examiners if we can use an empty arena," said Harry, as he led the group inside.

Once inside, the group headed towards the desk. There they found two people working the registration desk.

"All those registering for the exam, please stay here at the desk. All those here for moral support, please head into the stands," said one of the receptionists.

As Remus, Sirius, and the Professors headed up, Harry walked up to the desk.

"Hi. I'm Harry Potter. As you can see, I've already taken the exam. My friend Charlie Weasley here is taking the adult class exam, but he wants a little more practice. Is there an empty arena we can use until his exam comes up?"

The other receptionist's eyes widened. "That would be perfect!" At Harry's and Charlie's confused looks, the man continued. "Mr. Weasley is the only adult here in England registered for the exam. However, a proctor for the exam caught a cold, so we're one short. Your other friends here are the last ones to enter, and as we have a total of thirty hopefuls, the proctors will all be doing three duels each, and we're never sure how long a duel will last. We would have had to cut Mr. Weasley's duel, if not for you. All you have to do is duel, and we'll record it. Dr. Crowler will look at the tape during break, and make the decision based off of that."

Harry was stunned, but looked over at Charlie. "You up for this?"

"Let's do this," said Charlie.

* * *

As Harry, Charlie, and the male receptionist left to set up the arena, the female receptionist had just finished up registering Hermione and Ron. "Okay, here are your numbers. Just wait here in the reception area until your number is called," she said, leading them to the second door.

As Ron and Hermione waited with the other duelists, Ron said, "All we can do now is wait."

"Maybe if we're lucky we'll see Harry's and Charlie's duel on the monitor," said Hermione. "Yep, there it goes." The monitor, which was blank, quickly changed to view the duel.

* * *

Harry and Charlie were facing each other, shuffling their decks. Meanwhile the technicians were getting everything ready for the duel.

"Harry, Charlie. While we're recording this, we'll also be broadcasting this to the waiting room where the hopefuls are," said one of the techs.

"Okay, we're all set," said Harry, as he and Charlie placed their decks in the deck zone.

"Alright," said the tech. "Now recording, Duel A-1, adult class exam. Duelists: Charlie Weasley, testee; Harry Potter, first year Ra student and acting examiner. Duelists ready? Then begin."

"Let's duel!" shouted Charlie and Harry.

**Harry's LP** - 8000

**Charlie's LP** - 8000

**Harry's hand (opening)** - Elemental Hero Clayman, Old Vindictive Magician, Sakuretsu Armor, Ancient Rules, Negate Attack

**Charlie's hand (opening)** - Lightning Vortex, Draconic Knight, Darkblaze Dragon, Malevolent Catastrophe, Trade-In

"Testee Charlie Weasley goes first," said the tech.

"Alright, I draw," said Charlie, drawing Kaiser Seahorse. "I set one card face down and summon Kaiser Seahorse in attack mode. I end my turn."

"My move," said Harry. He drew Brain Control. _That could be helpful later._ "I set two cards face down and set a monster in defense mode. I end my turn."

"Something tells me this is going to be a long duel," said Ron.

**Harry's hand** - Old Vindictive Magician, Ancient Rules, Brain Control

**Charlie's hand** - Lightning Vortex, Draconic Knight, Darkblaze Dragon, Trade-In

"My turn now," said Charlie. Drawing Dragon's Rage, he said, "I place one card face down, and attack your face down with Kaiser Seahorse!"

"Activate trap card. Sakuretsu Armor! Your monster is destroyed." Kaiser Seahorse was sent to the graveyard.

"I end my turn," said Charlie.

"I'm not too sure, Ron," said Hermione.

"Now I draw," said Harry, picking up Elemental Hero Burstinatrix. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode. Attack directly with Burstfire!" Burstinatrix's attack slammed straight into Charlie, dropping his life points to 6800.

"That had to hurt," said one of the kids in the crowd.

"That's our friend for you," said Ron.

"You're friends with Harry Potter?" asked a girl nearby.

"Yes, we are," said both Hermione and Ron.

"He's one of the top rated duelists here in England. Is he single?" asked the girl, to which Hermione and Ron face faulted.

**Harry's LP** - 8000

**Charlie's LP** - 6800

**Harry's hand** - Old Vindictive Magician, Ancient Rules, Brain Control

**Charlie's hand** - Lightning Vortex, Draconic Knight, Darkblaze Dragon, Trade-In

"My turn, once again," said Charlie while drawing The Creator Incarnate. "I summon the Creator Incarnate in attack mode. Attack Burstinatrix!"

"Activate trap card, Negate Attack," said Harry.

"I end my turn," said Charlie.

"And now I draw," said Harry. _Time to have some fun._ "First I play Brain Control. I pay 800 life points to take control of your monster for one turn." Charlie watched as his monster was sent over to Harry's side of the field. "Now, I didn't do that just to annoy you. I tribute Burstinatrix and The Creator Incarnate to call forth Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Charlie's face had a look of pure horror as the new monster appeared on the field.

_Ah, crap,_ thought Charlie.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, have either of you seen Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore as he came into the room.

Hermione pointed to the monitor and explained the situation.

"I think I'll stay here and watch with you," said Dumbledore.

"Bladedge, attack directly!" called Harry. Bladedge struck Charlie, and Charlie lost 2600 life points.

"With that, I end my turn," said Harry.

**Harry's LP** - 8000

**Charlie's LP** - 4200

**Harry's hand** - Old Vindictive Magician, Ancient Rules

**Charlie's hand **- Lightning Vortex, Draconic Knight, Darkblaze Dragon, Trade-In

"So far, not my day," said Charlie. "I draw." He picked up Giant Trunade. "Damn. Oh, well. First I play Lightning Vortex. I discard my Giant Trunade and destroy all face-up monsters on your side of the field." With that, Bladedge gets sent to the graveyard.

"I end my turn," said Charlie.

"Bad hand, been there," said Harry. "My move." Harry drew Change of Hero - Reflector Ray._ Maybe later,_ he thought. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Now I draw," said Charlie, drawing Metalmorph. "Nothing. I end my turn."

"Drawing," said Harry. He gets Magic Cylinder. Sighing, Harry said, "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"Hope we get some action soon," said Charlie, drawing The Creator. "Finally, I can use this card. I play Trade-In. I discard one Lv 8 monster, then I can draw two cards." Discarding The Creator, Charlie drew The Dragon dwelling in the cave and Herald of Creation. "I summon Herald of Creation in attack mode. Attack the face down monster on the opponent's right."

"Activate trap card, Magic Cylinder. The attack gets stopped and re-directed at you," said Harry. Charlie once again receives direct damage.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Let me hit you for once!" yelled Charlie.

"Never!" laughed Harry. "I end my turn."

"Well, at least they're enjoying themselves," said Ron.

**Harry's LP** - 8000

**Charlie's LP** - 2400

**Harry's hand** - Ancient Rules, Change of Hero - Reflector Ray

**Charlie's hand** - Draconic Knight, Darkblaze Dragon, Metalmorph, The Dragon dwelling in the cave

"If that's the way you want it, I draw," said Charlie. He got Decoy Dragon. "I set a monster in defense mode and once again attack the face down on the opponent's right."

The card revealed was Old Vindictive Magician. "You bloody wanker!" yelled Charlie as his Herald of Creation was sent to the graveyard.

"Temper, temper," said Harry. "I draw." Harry picked up Elemental Hero Sparkman. "I think I'll save this for now. I end my turn."

Charlie was steamed as he drew his next card, Spear Cretin. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn," he said.

"My turn," said Harry, and drew Dragon's Mirror. "Here we go. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman in attack mode and attack the face down on the opponent's left." Sparkman attacked the card, which revealed Spear Cretin. "Due to Spear Cretin's effect, both of us can summon one monster in either face-up attack or face down defense mode," said Charlie. "I call forth Herald of Creation."

"I call forth Elemental hero Bladedge!" said Harry. "As it's still my battle phase, Bladedge, attack Herald of Creation."

"Crap, I forgot about that card," said Charlie as his Herald was once again sent to the graveyard.

"Dang, Harry's sure proving that he belongs in the top ranking," said a boy close to the monitor.

**Harry's LP** - 8000

**Charlie's LP** - 1600

**Harry's hand** - Ancient Rules, Change of Hero - Reflector Ray

**Charlie's hand** - Draconic Knight, Darkblaze Dragon, Metalmorph, Decoy Dragon

"My turn now," said Charlie. He drew The Shallow Grave. "Okay, first I set a monster in defense mode, then I play The Shallow Grave. Both of us can select a monster to summon in face down defense mode." Charlie selects his monster, and Harry does the same. "I end my turn."

Harry draws his next card, Fusion Gate. "Time to end this. I play Fusion Gate in the Field Zone. I remove from play, Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Bladedge to fusion summon Elemental Hero Plasma Vice!"

"Mother!" whimpered Charlie as he saw the new monster appear.

"That's a new monster," said Ron.

"Plasma Vice, attack the middle face down monster with Thunder Hammer Arm!" called Harry. The face down was revealed to be Decoy Dragon, and since there aren't any dragons in Charlie's graveyard, its effect can't activate and was destroyed, but not before Plasma Vice's effect knocked Charlie's life points down to zero.

**Final:**

**Harry's LP** - 8000

**Charlie's LP** - 0

"Good duel, Charlie, though you might want to work on anger control," said Harry.

"You're right, Harry. I just have to remember that it's all a game," said Charlie, shaking Harry's hand.

"Excellent job, guys," said the tech. "We'll have the video prepared for Dr. Crowler, as well as a copy for both of you in an hour. The exam duels are just starting, so why don't both of you head to the stands." Harry and Charlie nodded and the two left the arena.

* * *

Dumbledore had left Ron and Hermione after the duel was over and joined up with the two young men just as they reached the others.

"So where have you two been?" asked Sirius.

"One of the proctors called in sick, and instead of practicing, I ended up as his examiner," said Harry. "The guys here made a video to show Dr. Crowler, and he'll determine if Charlie gets into the adult class. They're also making a copy for Charlie and myself."

"I hope I did well. I could not get a single hit on Harry here," said Charlie.

"Yeah, and swore like a sailor because of it," said Harry with a smirk.

"I will not pound Harry, I will not pound Harry, I will not pound Harry..." muttered Charlie while the others laughed.

"Well, I'm glad that you both had an excellent duel. Now let's watch the other duels going on," said Dumbledore.

* * *

Dr. Vellian Crowler, vice-chancellor of the Duel Academy Main Branch, was watching the duels and deciding which ones to keep, and which ones to send on their way.

During the lunch break, he and some of the other examiners watched the video recording of the duel between Harry and Charlie. He was impressed with how the two fared, especially Harry.

_The young man, Weasley, can go into the adult classes,_ thought Crowler. _But how did such a talented duelist end up in Ra Yellow instead of Obelisk Blue. I must get him into my dorms._ Getting up from his now finished meal, Crowler went to track down Harry.

Meanwhile, Harry was with his friends and the Hogwarts Professors, enjoying lunch in the arena cafeteria. All around them people were chatting and having tabletop games. It was then that some people entered the room, and slowly the room quieted.

Harry was taking a bite of his sandwich when he felt a presence behind him. Quickly finishing his bite, He turned around and found himself face to face with Dr. Vellian Crowler.

"Mr. Potter, I'm so glad to meet you," said Crowler. "Can I talk to you for a moment privately?"

"You can talk with me, but I'd rather it be here in front of my friends," said Harry. "Less chances for me to indite you on something." Crowler's eyes widened at the suggestion.

"Anyway, I saw the duel between you and Mr. Weasley here, and I'm proud to say that he's been accepted to the adult night classes at West Academy," said Crowler. "I'm also here to invite you into the Obelisk Blue dorms. Obelisk Blue can take you a lot farther than Ra Yellow can."

Harry turned back to his friends as if thinking about the offer. In reality, he traced the wand movements for privacy wards and spells that Sirius, Remus, and the professors recognized. They nodded, and under the table, cast the spells.

Harry stood up and faced Crowler and the two examiners that came with him. "So let me get this straight. You want me to become an Obelisk Blue because you think I'll go farther," he said, and Crowler nodded. "What you probably don't know is that my friends and I are only going to Duel Academy for one year, as we're just wanting a different educational experience. As such, any dorm we get into is locked for us, we cannot be promoted or demoted to the other dorms. Also, the three of us will be tutored in our regular education while at Duel Academy so that we may remain with our classmates when we return."

Crowler was steamed. The best duelist he had ever seen, and he was only going to be at the school for a year. "And what exactly is your 'regular education'?" he asked.

"I'm glad you asked that," said Harry, pulling out his wand.

"What is that?" asked Crowler.

"This? Well... Petrificus Totalus!" said Harry, casting the full-body bind. He quickly repeated this on the other two examiners. "This is my magic wand. All of us here at the table are wizards and witches. Chancellor Shepard already knows, seeing as he's a squib. Now, Ron and Hermione here are underage, but I'm an emancipated minor. You do anything to get at me, or use my friends to do the same, and you're going to wish you were never born. The Duel Academies are not connected to any of the world governments, and that includes the magical ones as well. Once we are on the island, we will be free to use our magic as we see fit. Now get out of my sight. The one thing I really hate are people that think they are superior to others because of money, connections, or linage." Harry released the spell on the three of them, and the professors, Sirius, and Remus dropped the wards.

Crowler got back up from the ground, fear in his eyes. He and the examiners quickly left the cafeteria.

"I love doing that to people," said Harry.

"Harry, that was scary. Awesome, but scary," said Ron.

"What can I say, Sirius is a good teacher," said Harry, and the group returned to their lunch.

* * *

Ron and Hermione's duels were the last ones. Hermione's was perfect, though that didn't really matter as there's only one girl's dorm on the island. Ron stumbled a bit, but managed to pass, though it got him placed in Slifer Red.

"We did it, Harry!" shouted Hermione. "We're going to Duel Academy!"

"I knew you could do it!" said Harry joyfully.

"Let's go inform my mum," said Ron. "I'm sure she'll throw a party for us."

"You guys go ahead. I still have a couple of applicants for tutors to go through," said Harry.

"Oh? For what corses?" asked Hermione.

"Occlumency and Animagus," said Harry. "I thought about asking Sirius to teach us that, but found that it would be a bad idea."

"He asked me about it earlier, and while I told him the instructions for the potion, when it came to how to get your body used to transforming, I ended up getting both him and myself turned around," said Sirius sheepishly.

"Only you could screw up instructions like that, Padfoot," said Remus.

"What about your Transfiguration teacher?" asked McGonagall.

"I asked Professor Wilchard, and while he took the potion, nothing came of it," said Harry. "Anyway, we need to get going. We'll try to be at the Burrow by 6:30, but don't hold me to it." With that, Harry side-along apparated with Sirius, quickly followed by Remus.

"We'll see the two of you home," said Professor Flitwick.

* * *

It was 6:50 PM when Harry, Sirius, and Remus arrived at the Burrow.

"Sorry about the delay, the Occlumency tutor was late and kept gabbing after the interview was over," said Harry.

"That's alright, Harry. I had to go get some more groceries, and the start of supper was delayed, so you're actually on time," said Molly.

After helping set the tables outside, the Weasleys, Harry, Sirius, and Remus sat down to eat and went over the exams and everything else that happened today.

_I hope that nothing strange happens this year,_ thought Harry. _Oh, who am I kidding, this is me I'm talking about. I never have a normal year. About the only thing normal I will have is an ulcer by age 30._

* * *

AN: You guys are lucky I managed to get this out. No idea for a month or so, then bam two days of writing gets this, and that even with re-writing the duel. Now, no complaints about my updating speed. Right now I'm just writing down things just to write. Doesn't matter if they're presentable or not. This is because my mind is stuck in holiday mode.


	5. Introducing Jaden

AN: Ugh. Sorry about the wait. I have been trying six ways from Sunday to get this to work the way I wanted. Good news is, the decks I'm using for Jaden and Crowler get introduced here.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Introducing Jaden**

* * *

August 29th - 1:30 AM

There was a little problem with getting two more seats on the August 30th flight to Japan; it was all filled up.

The flight on the day before had many openings, which Harry gladly gave up his seat to go with his friends. Unfortunately, the flight left at 2 AM.

"Look at it this way," said Harry. "If we sleep on the plane, it will be 10 AM when we land, and we'll be able to do a little sightseeing before we have to go to the Kaibadome."

"Besides, we took a good nap earlier in the afternoon, plus by sleeping on the plane we can avoid most of the jetlag we'll surely get," said Hermione.

"I guess your r... r... right," yawned a sleepy Ron.

After checking in and getting their luggage sent down to be loaded, the three teens, as well as Arthur and Molly Weasley, waited until the plane was ready for boarding, which didn't take long.

"Okay, you three. You be good now, and listen to all your teachers," said Molly.

"Ron, Harry will be giving you an allowance every month so you can buy food and cards. I want you to keep track of what you spend so we can pay Harry back, alright?" asked Arthur.

"Okay, dad," said Ron.

"We'll write every chance we get, just don't send Errol, as I don't think he'll survive the trip," said Harry. "Use Phoenix Mail, and have them reverse the charges to me. Don't worry about paying me back for that. I'd rather have a faster way to communicate that won't be intercepted."

"Thank you, Harry. Oh, the three of you had better be getting aboard," said Molly. "Have a good school year."

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley. We'll see you next summer," said Hermione as she and her companions boarded the plane.

* * *

The flight, as most intercontinental flights are, was boring. The kids went back to sleep after take off, and woke up at 8 just as the plane started to cross the Gobi Desert. Breakfast was sub-par, and the turbulence they hit over The Great Wall of China gave them a secondary reminder of it. Finally, at a little after 10, they landed at Domino International Airport.

"Well, guys, where do you want to go first?" asked Harry.

"First, you need to cast the translation charm on us, so we don't get lost in a conversation," said Hermione. "Then, why don't we go and check out the Kame Game Shop."

"Doesn't Yugi's grandfather own that shop?" asked Ron.

"Yeah. Hey, maybe we can get some new cards while we're there," said Harry, who led them to the nearest restrooms. Standing in the area between the mens and ladies, Harry quickly cast the spell on both Hermione and Ron, making sure the cameras skipped recording the area for a few seconds.

Outside the airport, Harry quickly hailed a cab, which took them to their hotel. The three checked in, stowed their luggage in their room, and went back out, where they took another cab to the shop.

* * *

Arriving at their stop, the trio got out and looked at the store. "Not a bad little store here," said Harry as they entered. Inside at the counter were two men. One had on green overalls and wore a bandanna on his head. The other had on a red suit and looked fruitier than the guy who plays Barney. Both looked up when the kids walked in.

"Ah, welcome. I'm Solomon Motou," said the old man.

"I am Maximilian Pegasus," said the other guy in the kind of voice that left no doubt about his persuasion.

"You're the inventor of Duel Monsters!" exclaimed Hermione, jumping up and down in fangirl mode.

"Not again," said Ron and Harry as they quickly clamped down on their female friend.

"Don't mind her, she only does this when she's really excited. I'm Harry Potter, and these are my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"Harry Potter. I've heard of you. You're in the top 10 ranking in Great Britain," said Pegasus. "I also know you're a wizard. Chancellor Shepard told me and got me an In The Know card."

"I've had that card ever since Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle," said Mr. Motou. "The Japanese Ministry was really peeved once the Shadow Games started happening more in frequency, but were really glad once all the items were sealed."

Ron and Hermione looked at Harry. "Harry, what sort of death trap did you lead us into this time?" asked Ron, slightly peeved.

Pegasus looked at the trio with interest. "You know, I think I may have found my testers," he said.

"What do you mean, testers?" asked Hermione.

"I created a new sub-set of cards. They're called Psychic, Tuner, and Synchro. Psychic is a new attribute, while Tuner is a sub-attribute. Tuner Monsters and either be Normal or Effect Monsters, and are used to summon Synchro Monsters." Pegasus pauses in his explanation to pull out some cards from his briefcase. "These new cards are white, and go in the Extra Deck, which was called the Fusion Deck. To Summon a Synchro Monster, you need one Tuner and one or more non-Tuner Monster on the field. The total level of the monsters must exactly equal the level of the Synchro Monster."

"So it's like a combination of Fusion and Ritual Summoning?" asked Hermione.

"Exactly. Now, I need some of these cards field tested, and I was wondering if you could test them for me. They're yours to keep once the testing is done," said Pegasus.

"Can we look at the cards?" asked Harry.

"Of course," said Pegasus, handing over 16 cards for them to look at.

Viewing the cards, Harry said to Ron, "Hey, Ron, why don't you take these three Warrior Synchro Monsters. They'll be perfect for your deck."

"Yeah. Maybe now I can finally beat your Fusion Monsters," said Ron jokingly. "Anyway, since Junk Warrior needs Junk Synchron, I'll have to take it. So what else should I add." After sorting through the cards, Ron adds five more cards to his deck.

"Whose going to test the rest?" asked Pegasus.

"These won't really fit in our decks, but there is one person we know who can use these. Ron's brother Charlie," said Harry. "He's taking the adult class at West Academy, and he uses a Dragon mixed deck."

"Is it alright if I mail these to him?" asked Ron.

"Sure, if you know of a secure way to do it," said Pegasus.

"One secure way, coming up," said Harry, slashing his wand in an X pattern. A green phoenix appeared.

"I don't believe it, a phoenix!" exclaimed Pegasus.

"I never thought I'd actually see one," said Mr. Motou.

Securing the cards and a letter in an envelope, Harry placed a galleon in the payment pouch and gave the phoenix the package. "Take this to Charlie Weasley, at the Romanian Dragon Reserve." The bird nodded once and flamed out of the store.

"Thank you, Harry for showing me such a marvelous creature," said Pegasus.

"You're welcome." Looking at his watch, Harry said, "We have to get going, the Japan entry exams are going to start soon."

"Good luck with those cards, Ronald," said Pegasus as they left the store.

"Why do people insist on calling me that?" Ron asked. But before he could get an answer, a black and auburn blur zoomed past.

"'Scuse me, coming through!" said the blur as it ran on.

"I get the feeling that we're going to see that blur later," said Harry as they got in the arrived cab.

* * *

Dr. Vellian Crowler was having a good day watching the last exams before Duel Academy started. That is, until he saw Harry and his friends walk in.

_What are they doing here?_ he thought to himself. A piece of paper appeared in front of him. Picking it up, he read, _'Had to take an earlier flight. The flights that would have got us here on time on the 29__th__ were filled. Harry'_Reading the paper once more, Crowler muttered to himself, "Well, at least he was considerate enough to just send a quiet note."

Meanwhile, Harry and the others had sat down next to a kid shorter than Harry who introduced himself as Syrus Trusdale. The four of them watched as one of the kids being examined systematically take down the tester. Just then a new arrival showed up next to them. Harry recognized him immediately.

"Hey, you're the blur that passed us back at the game shop," said Harry to the young man.

"Sorry about that. I woke up late. The name's Jaden. Jaden Yuki."

_Could he be my cousin?_ wondered Harry.

Crowler was just about to close the exam when someone told him that there was a late arrival. He told them to send the person away, but got a phone call from Shepard saying to go through with the test. Crowler, in an angry fit, decided to do the testing himself.

"Not good. Crowler looks like he's out for blood." said Ron.

"Good luck, Jaden," said Harry.

* * *

Down on the field, Crowler and Jaden face off.

"Get your game on!" shouted Jaden.

**Crowler - 8000 LP**

**Jaden - 8000 LP**

(AN: Just a reminder. These are not the decks used on the show. Do not complain to me about it.)

**Crowler's hand (opening)**- Ancient Gear Tank, Heavy Mech Support Platform, Mystical Space Typhoon, Ancient Gear Castle, Red Gadget

**Jaden's hand (opening)** - Elemental Hero Poison Rose, Monster Reborn, Hero Barrier, Elemental Hero Heat, Hero's Bond

"I go first," said Crowler, drawing a card, and pulling up Heavy Storm. "I set one card in defense mode and end my turn."

"My move." Jaden drew Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab. _Maybe later._"First I throwdown a facedown, then I summon Elemental Hero Heat! Attack his facedown!" The facedown monster card was revealed to be Heavy Mech Support Platform, which got destroyed and sent to the Graveyard. "I end my turn."

"Now I draw," said Crowler, as his Duel Vest launched another card into his hand. This time it was Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress. "First I play Mystical Space Typhoon to wipe out your facedown card." Hero Barrier, the facedown card, was destroyed. "Then, I place one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Alright, I draw." Jaden picked up Elemental Hero Neos Alius. _Hmm, something tells me that he might have another spell and trap eraser card, so I'll throw out a false lead._"I'll throwdown a facedown, and then I'll summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius! Elemental Hero Heat gets a 200 point boost as well. Now, Alius, attack his facedown!" Unfortunately, this time the facedown monster was Gear Golem, the Moving Fortress, which cost Jaden 300 LP. "I end my turn."

"Wow, I didn't know there were other types of Elemental Heros," said Ron.

"Me, neither," said Harry.

**Crowler - 8000 LP**

**Jaden - 7700 LP**

**Crowler's hand** - Ancient Gear Tank, Ancient Gear Castle, Red Gadget, Heavy Storm

**Jaden's hand**- Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, Elemental Hero Poison Rose, Monster Reborn

"Well, Mr. Yuki, you seem to be doing better than I expected," said Crowler. "Let's see how you do when I kick it up a notch!" Drawing, Crowler got Green Gadget. "First I play Heavy Storm to take care of that pesky facedown card." Too bad the facedown was just Hero's Bond. A twitch appeared on Crowler's face when he saw what it was. "Fine. I set one card facedown and end my turn." Another facedown monster appeared on the field.

"Alright, my move," said Jaden, drawing Neo Space. _Almost there._ "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Now I draw," said Crowler, drawing Roll Out! _I can use this._ "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"I thought you said you were going to take it up a notch," teased Jaden as he drew Swords of Revealing Light. _Perfect!_"First I play the field spell card Neo Space."

"Neo Space, what does that do?" asked Crowler, as a field of colored light surrounded them.

"Neo Space gives a 500 attack point boost to Elemental Hero Neos or any monster that has Elemental Hero Neos as Fusion Material. Also, said Fusion Monster gets to stay on the field as long as Neo Space remains in play," said Jaden.

"That previous spell card. You used it as a throwaway to make sure I couldn't remove the field card!" exclaimed Crowler.

"That's right, and now I flip summon my facedown monster, Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab, and then activate Alius' effect, which allows me to Normal Summon him again, but with his secondary effect active," said Jaden. "Alius' name is now treated as Elemental Hero Neos."

"And what good will that do?" asked Crowler.

"Oh, just this. Contact Fusion, engage!" Alius and Flare Scarab moved together. "You see, changing Alius' name to Neos allowed me to do a Contact Fusion, a type of fusion where I don't need Polymerization. Now, Elemental Hero Flare Neos, take the field!" A larger version of the bug appeared. "And, not only does Flare Neos get a 500 point boost from Neo Space, but he also gets a 400 point boost from you having that Facedown on the field." Crowler looked scared, as he was now facing a 3400 attack point monster. "Flare Neos, attack Gear Golem!" Crowler's heavy defense monster was destroyed. "Heat, attack the facedown." The facedown, Red Gadget, was destroyed.

"And I end my turn."

Crowler drew his next card, Sakuretsu Armor."I set two cards facedown and end my turn." The two cards appeared, one in the Spell and Trap Zone, and one in the Monster Zone.

Jaden drew Elemental Hero Stratos on his turn. "Time to have some fun. I summon Elemental Hero Stratos! Now I activate his second effect. I can now add one Elemental Hero monster from my deck to my hand." Jaden selects Elemental Hero Lady Heat, adds it to his hand, shuffles his deck, and returns it to the Deck Zone.

"Now, Stratos. Attack his facedown!" Green Gadget was revealed and destroyed. "Heat, attack directly!"

"Yahhh!" yelled Crowler as Heat burned 2000 points off his LP.

"And now, Flare Neos, you attack directly as well!"

"Not so fast. I was saving this. Activate Sakuretsu Armor!" shouted Crowler.

"Ah, crap!" exclaimed Jaden as Flare Neos was sent to the Graveyard. "I end my turn."

"I hope he can win," said Syrus.

"Don't worry, I have a feeling he can pull this off," said Ron.

**Crowler - 6000 LP**

**Jaden - 7700 LP**

**Crowler's hand** - Ancient Gear Tank, Ancient Gear Castle

**Jaden's hand** - Swords of Revealing Light, Elemental Hero Poison Rose, Monster Reborn, Elemental Hero Lady Heat

"My move," said Crowler, who drew Mechanicalchaser. "Now, I summon Mechanicalchaser, and then I activate the Trap Card, Roll Out! This allows me to retrieve a Union Monster from my Graveyard and attach it to the appropriate monster, in this case, Heavy Mech Support Platform, attach yourself to Mechanicalchaser!" The Union Monster appeared and connected itself to Mechanicalchaser, giving it a 500 attack and defense boost.

"Which one to choose, which one to choose..." muttered Crowler. "Mechanicalchaser, attack Stratos!" Stratos was destroyed, dropping Jaden's LP by 550.

"I now end my turn. Make your next pathetic move."

"You want a move, you got a move," said Jaden, drawing Polymerization. "Time to rock out loud. First I play Monster Reborn, and bring back Elemental Hero Stratos." Said monster appears on the field. "Now I'm going to activate his first ability. With Elemental Hero Heat on the field, and your Heavy Mech Support Platform currently acting as a Spell Card, I hereby send that card to the Graveyard."

"NO!" shouted Crowler, but it was too late. Heavy Mech Support Platform was back in the Graveyard. "Oh, well, I still have a stronger monster than you."

"Not for long. I play Polymerization. I fuse Heat and Lady Heat together to form Elemental Hero Inferno!" Another of Jaden's fusions takes the field, this one being a much larger version of the previous monster. "Next I activate Swords of Revealing Light. Now, Inferno, attack Mechanicalchaser!" The fire blast melted the machine monster and dropped Crowler's LP by 450.

"Stratos, attack directly!" Crowler lost another 1800 LP. "That ends my turn."

Crowler drew his next card; Ancient Gear Explosion. With nothing on the field to protect him, Crowler placed his hand over his deck. "You forced me to surrender," he said.

**Final:**

**Crowler - 3750 LP (Surrendered)**

**Jaden - 7150 LP (Winner)**

"Oh, yeah! And that's game!" exclaimed Jaden, celebrating his entry into Duel Academy.

Up in the stands, Harry was clapping along with the others. "I'm going to talk to him," he whispered to Hermione.

"Why?" she asked.

"He has the same last name as my mother. I want to find out if we're related. I'll probably take him to Gringotts here for a bloodline check, so I'll meet the two of you back at the hotel." Hermione nodded, and Harry moved off to intercept Jaden.

* * *

Harry caught up with him in the tunnels underneath the seating. "Hey there, you said your name was Jaden Yuki, right?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"My name is Harry Potter. I recently found out that my mother was taken from her birth family when she was born. She had found out before she was married to my father that her true last name is Yuki."

"Woah. I think we better go talk with my father. He might know more about this," said Jaden.

15 minutes later - Yuki Residence

"You live in the magic district?" asked Harry as they stepped out of the cab.

"Yeah. I'm a below average wizard. I can only do the third year stuff, including a low stunner," said Jaden. "My potions work, however, is so exceptional that I not only got my NEWTs, but also my mastery last year, and why am I telling you this?"

"Because I'm also a wizard, one who's taking a break from Hogwarts so that I could at least try to have a normal school year," replied Harry.

"Wait, you're that Harry Potter? If what they say in the international paper is true, then I don't blame you," said Jaden who led Harry into his house.

"Mom, dad, I'm home," called Jaden.

"Jaden, welcome home," said a man walking into the entryway. "And who is this?"

"Harry, this is my dad, Hiruzen Yuki. Dad, this is Harry Potter, and he has a few questions to ask," said Jaden.

"Let's go into the living room. I think this is going to be a long discussion," said Hiruzen.

Once they were settled, Harry got straight to the point. "Mr. Yuki, did you ever have a sister, one who disappeared?"

Hiruzen looked stunned. "Now that was a question I never thought I would be asked," he said. "Yes, I had a sister, but she was taken from the hospital right after she was born. The family all looked, but she was never found. We all assumed she had died. Why did you bring her up?"

"Because if I'm right, she didn't die, at least not until October 31st, 1981," said Harry.

"The Boy-Who-Lived!" exclaimed Hiruzen.

"I am going to get that title removed from me if it's the last thing I do," grumbled Harry. He then told the Yukis his life story, and what he knew of his parents.

"We definitely need to get a blood check at the Gringotts Relatives Department," said Hiruzen.

"I've got nothing going on right now," said Harry, and the three got up and got ready to go.

* * *

Gringotts - Japan branch

"Welcome to Gringotts," said the goblin at the desk. "How may we help you?"

"We need to do a blood check in the Relatives Department," said Hiruzen.

"Of course, right this way," said the goblin.

"I take it that the attitude of most of the British Purebloods, as well as the magic-raised Half-bloods, is what separates Magical Britain from the rest of the world, only in the worst way possible?" asked Harry.

"Were you raised that way?" asked Jaden.

"No, I grew up Muggle-raised, but in the worst way possible," said Harry. "I still ended up with common sense and courtesy."

"That's good," said the goblin. "Here we are. Zanbatou will see you now." They bowed to each other and the goblin went back to the front desk.

Entering the office, they were met by an elder goblin wearing a dark blue business suit.

"Welcome, I am Zanbatou. What can I do for you gentlemen today?" he asked.

"We need a blood check between Harry Potter here and myself," said Hiruzen.

The goblin took on a studied look. "Your missing sister?"

Hiruzen nodded.

"Very well. Mr. Potter, Mr. Yuki, I need you to place three drops of blood in this bowl at the same time," said the goblin. "If the bowl glows green, then you are related. If not, we take 5000 galleons from both your vaults for wasting our time."

Harry and Hiruzen stepped over to the desk and picked up a dagger each. Pricking their fingers, they squeezed the required drops. The moment their third drop entered the bowl, it glowed a bright green.

"Congratulations, you've found the son of your long lost sister, Suzuran," said Zanbatou.

"Suzuran. That means 'lily of the valley', right?" asked Harry. Hiruzen smiled and nodded. "Her adopted name was Lily Evans. When I get to the afterlife, I am going to make sure she never lives it down."

"It does seem that she never escaped that name," said Hiruzen.

"Hey, dad. Harry has two other friends going to Duel Academy with us. Can they spend the night so that we can all go together tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not," said Jaden's dad.

"Great. Let's go pick them up from the hotel. We've got a lot of things to talk about," said Harry, happy to find new family.

* * *

AN: Ugh. Remind me to overhaul Crowler's deck before I use it again. It did NOT want to work, hence the surrender. I would have had this out sooner, but I was trying to build a Chazz deck... but then realized that I don't have all the cards needed. DOH!


	6. Orientation and Letters

**Chapter 6 - Orientation and letters**

* * *

August 30th, 1994 - Duel Academy

Orientation went great for the teens, well, as great as any school orientation goes when Dr. Crowler is involved. Jaden and Syrus joined Ron in Slifer Red. The three of them have to share a room with the laziest student in the school, Chumley Huffington. Bastion Misawa joined Harry in Ra Yellow, while Hermione joined Alexis Rhodes in the Obelisk Blue Girls Dorm.

During the afternoon, the three of them got to meet their magical tutors. The schedule they set up went as follows. From 7 to 10 at night, six of the ten main tutors hired (none of them were taking Muggle Studies, and Ron and Harry decided to drop Divination [AN: How do you find a tutor for that, anyway? Call one up on a crystal ball?] for Arithmancy, though Harry is also taking Ancient Runes, as well) will tutor the three of them, two per student, for 1½ hours each, with the occlumency and animagus lessons taking place on the weekends. Jaden also talked the trio into a few courses that his previous school offered; ninjutsu, spirit channeling, and technomagic.

The tutors decided to start their classes the same day as Duel Academy, so the kids knew this weekend was gonna be the last free one they'll have in a while, and decided to make the most of it... by watching Ron make a fool of himself trying to use the school computers.

"Hermione, what's this button do again?" Ron asked Hermione while pointing to the 'A' button. (AN: Yes! I have finally taken Ron to rock bottom!) Everyone in the room face faulted so hard, it registered 3.2 on the Richter Scale.

"Is it too late to not acknowledge him as our friend?" Hermione asked Harry while still on the ground.

"Unfortunately, yes," replied Harry.

* * *

September 1st, 1994 - Great Britain

Ginny and her twin brothers Fred and George were enjoying the train ride to Hogwarts when everyone's favorite punching bag appears.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Three weasels? Where's Potty, the Mudblood, and your brother weasel?" asked Malfoy, taking a step into the compartment. Though it was the only step he took, as three wands were aimed right at him; one at the face, one at the chest, and one where it shouldn't really be pointed unless for pleasure.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are taking alternative schooling this year," said Fred.

"What, he got scared and ran?" asked Malfoy with a laugh. The wand pointed where it shouldn't started glowing at the tip.

"No," replied Ginny, who was holding the mentioned wand. "Harry was just tired of the fiascos that tend to crop up around him while he's at Hogwarts, so he decided that a change was in order. It turns out that he's a high-ranked card duelist, so he, Ron and Hermione tested into Duel Academy."

"Never heard of the place," said Malfoy.

"I can see why, since it's a Muggle school," said Fred. "Now, do us all a favor, and get lost."

Malfoy looked at his odds. The twins were a lot bigger and stronger than Crabb and Goyle, and Ginny had an unfair advantage with that Bat-Bogey Hex of hers. So the three did the smart thing: they fled.

"Good riddance to bad rubbish," said Fred.

"Hey, that's not nice," said George. The other two occupants stared at him. "It's an insult to rubbish everywhere!" That caused a burst of laughter.

* * *

"Good evening, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry," said Professor Dumbledore after the feast. "As many of the returning students have noticed, three of our numbers will not be here this year. Harry Potter, along with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, have decided to go to a Muggle school called Duel Academy. They will be working with magical tutors while there, so they will be able to keep up with the schoolwork for this year and re-join us for their fifth year."

"Meanwhile, I wish them all the luck in their studies, and pray for their teachers. Now, I have many important announcements to make, the first of which it that I am sorry to say that the Inter-house Quidditch Tournament has been canceled this year." This got a lot of angry yelling from the students. Dumbledore held up his hands to quiet the crowd. "Now, as I was saying, the tournament has been canceled, due to the fact that the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be going on this year. Two other schools, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and The Durmstrang Institute, will be coming here to participate. There will be an age limit, as well as a school limit. Only students 17 years of age and going to a magical school can be entered. Anyone trying to confuse the cup will find themselves in a ... sticky situation."

Out in the Entrance Hall, the man disguised as Professor Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody cursed. He was outsmarted by the old man, all because Barty Crouch, Jr. got caught at the World Cup and was interrogated. Worst of all, Potter wasn't even here! _Well, at least I can still scare the kiddies,_ he thought, and made his grand entrance.

* * *

Duel Academy

The first day of classes went smoothly, well, save for the fact that both Ron and Jaden over-slept. Harry enjoyed the classes, except for the ones with Dr. Crowler in them. When it came to either him and/or Jaden, Dr. Crowler seemed particularly vindictive.

"Mr. Potter, what is the spell speed of the Trap card Negate Attack?" Crowler asked at the start of the first lesson.

"Negate Attack is listed at spell speed one, even though it's a Counter Trap, which are normally spell speed three. It was designed this way to prevent most of the other cards from countering it, though it can be done," replied Harry.

"Then please, Mr. Yuki, tell me how it can be done?"

Jaden was caught in the headlights. "Uh, Seven Tools of the Bandit and Trap Jammer are the only two I can think of right now that can stop Negate Attack," said Jaden.

This just made Crowler more pissed off. "Alright, you two know-it-alls, sit down and open your books to chapter one."

* * *

_Sept. 2__nd__,_

'_Dear Harry, Ron, and Hermione,_

_How is everything going at Duel Academy? We're alright here. Malfoy was being his usual self on the train. You won't believe who our new Defense teacher is. It's Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. He's an ex-Auror, who has a lot of battle scars, as well as a replacement eye and a peg leg. We've met him with dad before, and I feel that something is off with him. Oh, well, it could be just nerves. It's been a while since he's been around a lot of people._

_When Dumbledore announced the tournament, he said that the selection device will have special protections. Only those who are of age and going to a magical school can be selected as a champion. Anyone trying to tamper with it would end up in a mess._

_Well, that's all the news I have for now. Write back soon._

_Love,_

_Ginny_'

* * *

_September 5__th_

'_Dear Ginny, Fred and George,_

_We're doing great. I met up with my cousin, Jaden Yuki, before school started, and we became fast friends. You won't believe this. You know how bad I am at potions, mostly due to Snape? Well Jaden is already a first-rank potions master! We talked him into tutoring us, and already we've made improvements, mostly by going back over everything we've learned so far and getting a detailed explanation on how the ingredients all worked together, something that Snape has never done, even if we approached him after class. I tried that once in first year and he took off 50 points just for talking to him!_

_Anyway, the magical tutoring is working out fine. Since I figured it was impossible to get a tutor for Divination, Ron and I decided to drop it and take Arithmancy, though I added Ancient Runes as well. Tomorrow the four of us will be starting the brewing process for the Animagus Potion so we can take it in October._

_Besides Jaden, we've made other friends here. Living with Ron and Jaden in Slifer Red are Chumley Huffington and Syrus Trusdale. In Ra Yellow with me is a young man named Bastion Misawa, and Hermione made friends with Alexis Rhodes and her friends, Jasmine and Maddy. Of course, it wouldn't be me if I didn't find a Malfoy replacement, which I did in the form of Chazz Princeton. He's just as bad as Malfoy! He considers himself a hotshot duelist, and while he's not bad, I have seen and faced a lot better. Even Ron can beat him. He got challenged by Princeton the night after school started for a midnight duel. (Sounds familiar, doesn't it?) Only in this case, the idiot showed up. He put up a good fight, but once Ron got a new monster that he's testing for Maximilian Pegasus, in this case, Junk Warrior, it was all over. We also managed to get the hell out of the arena before security showed up._

_Oh, before I forget, Chancellor Shepard is going to be making recordings of our duels on viewing crystals and sending them to Dumbledore to show as some form of movie night. If I'm right, the first one is my duel with Syrus. He uses a Vehicroid deck, which are these Machine monsters that look like they came from a cartoon. I'm not going to spoil the rest of the duel, but it was fun._

_I'll chat with you guys later. It's time for duel alchemy._

_Laters,_

_Harry_

_P.S. Please show Professor McGonagall that part about Snape. I want to know what her reaction will be.'_

September 6th - Great Hall

Professor Dumbledore looked around the hall. He had told the students that he had an announcement for them after supper. Once he saw that they were finished, he stood up and all eyes were on him.

"As I said earlier, I have an announcement to make. Earlier today I received a viewing crystal from Chancellor Shepard at Duel Academy, showcasing one of Mr. Potter's duels. Instead of just viewing this by myself, I thought it would be better to share this with all of you," said Dumbledore. "So, every Saturday night, I will play the crystals, which will have the duels of Misters Potter and Weasley, or Miss Granger, depending on who gets recorded at the time. Tonight we will see Mr. Potter's duel."

"Oh, this should be great. When my father hears of this..." muttered Malfoy.

"Mr. Malfoy, do shut up and watch. You might learn something," drawled Snape.

Professor Dumbledore placed the crystal in a projector, and the video appeared on a screen that appeared over the doors.

"The duel between Syrus Trusdale and Harry Potter shall now commence!" called the referee.

**Syrus' LP: 8000**

**Harry's LP: 8000**

**Syrus' Hand (opening)** - Monster Reborn, Sakuretsu Armor, Lightning Vortex, Book of Moon, Zure, Knight of Dark World

**Harry's Hand (opening)** - Fusion Weapon, Ancient Rules, Elemental Hero Avian, White Dragon Ritual, Axe of Despair

Syrus, winning the right to go first, drew his first card, a Jetroid. "Alright, I place two cards face down and summon Zure in attack mode!" he called as the cards and monster appeared. "You're turn."

"Alright, I draw," said Harry getting Fifth Hope. _Ugh, talk about a lousy starting hand. I really don't feel like taking risks right now, so I better stall. _"I set one card in defense mode and end my turn."

"He must have a bad hand," said Ginny. "Hopefully he can last through this."

"Taking it caution, I see," said Syrus, drawing a card. He got Gyroid. "And now, I summon Jetroid in attack mode! Jetroid, attack the facedown monster." The monster was Avian, and was immediately destroyed. "Now Zure, attack directly!"

"AHHHH!" cried Harry as he lost 1800 LP.

"See! Potter's not so tough!" cried Malfoy.

"The duel's just getting started," called Fred.

**Syrus' LP: 8000**

**Harry's LP: 6200**

**Syrus' Hand** - Monster Reborn, Lightning Vortex, Gyroid

**Harry's Hand** - Fusion Weapon, Ancient Rules, White Dragon Ritual, Axe of Despair, Fifth Hope

Harry drew his next card, Elemental Hero Clayman._ Thank god, defense!_ "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" he said.

_Is there actually someone worse than me?_ Syrus thought as he drew his next card, Smashing Ground. "I think I'll hold this for a while. Jetroid, attack the face down!" The revealed card turned out to be Clayman, which lost Syrus 800 points. "I end my turn."

"And time for mine to start," said Harry, drawing Heavy Storm. "Perfect. I play Heavy Storm. Say goodbye to your facedowns!" The power of the card swept the two cards, which were Sakuretsu Armor and Book of Moon, into the Graveyard. "I end my turn."

"Harry must be planning something, or he wouldn't be taking this long to attack," said George.

"It all depends on what Mr. Trusdale here does next," said Lee.

**Syrus' LP: 7200**

**Harry's LP: 6200**

**Syrus' Hand** - Monster Reborn, Lightning Vortex, Gyroid, Smashing Ground

**Harry's Hand** - Same as last time

Syrus drew Supercharge for his next card. "Next I play Smashing Ground!" As Clayman was Harry's only monster, it got destroyed. Next I summon Gyroid in attack mode and have all three attack directly!" Harry's lifepoints took a major hit. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Harry drew his next card, and got a very feral grin on his face, scaring Syrus in the process.

"Oh, shit, he got one of his dragons!" cried Ginny.

"That poor boy is doomed," said Severus. "He's starting to lose confidence."

"First I play Ancient Rules! This allows me to special summon one Level 5 or higher Normal Monster, and I summon Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A gigantic blueish-white dragon appeared with brilliant sapphire colored eyes appeared on the field.

"Mother," whimpered Syrus.

"Next I equip him with Axe of Despair, raising his attack points to 4000. Blue-Eyes, attack Jetroid!" A huge blast of lightning erupted from the dragon's mouth, and the red jet was destroyed, dropping Syrus down to 4400 LP.

"Uh-oh, Sy's confidence is shaken," said a boy near the camera for the crystal.

"Jaden, hush. I'm recording here," said an older voice from behind the camera.

"Oh, sorry, Chancellor Shepard," said Jaden.

Syrus was badly distraught. Whenever he gets like that he forgets how his cards work. Drawing Wonder Garage, he sets it facedown, then turns his monsters to defense mode, not realizing that he could have used Wonder Garage to pay for Lightning Vortex's cost, then used Monster Reborn to get Blue-Eyes on his side of the field.

Harry's next card was Goddess with the Third Eye, which he summoned in attack mode. "Blue-Eyes, attack Zure!" called Harry, and Zure was sent to the Graveyard. "Now since I know of Gyroid's effect, I'm going to end my turn here."

"Do you think that Harry's going to try and get a Fusion Monster on the field?" asked Professor McGonagall of Professor Flitwick.

"Yes, but which one I have no clue," replied the little professor.

**Syrus' LP: 4400**

**Harry's LP: 2200**

**Syrus' Hand** - Monster Reborn, Lightning Vortex

**Harry's Hand** - Fusion Weapon, White Dragon Ritual, Fifth Hope

Syrus shakily drew his next card; Trap Hole. "I set one card face down and end my turn."

"My turn," sais Harry, drawing Miracle Fusion. "Alright! I play Miracle Fusion! I remove from play Elemental Hero Clayman and Goddess with the Third Eye to call out Elemental Hero Thunder Giant! Next I discard White Dragon Ritual to activate Thunder Giant's special ability, sending Gyroid to the Graveyard!" A thunderbolt was launched from the fusion monster and Gyroid was destroyed. "Now, Thunder Giant, Blue-Eyes, attack directly!" With the following explosion, the duel was over.

**Syrus' LP: 0**

**Harry's LP: 2200**

"Great duel, Syrus," said Harry, "but I see you lost your confidence after Blue-Eyes showed up. Did you have anything in you hand that could have helped you?"

Syrus showed Harry his hand. Harry looked at the cards, then at Syrus. "Dude, you could have owned me about two turns ago. You could have used the card you drew that turn to pay for Lightning Vortex, then used Monster Reborn and got my Dragon."

"I didn't even think of that," moaned Syrus.

"Well, you know what that means," said Harry.

"Oh, no. Anything but that!" cried Syrus.

"Yep. More study time with Hermione." Everyone in the video and in the Great Hall laughed.

"That boy is becoming a very powerful duelist, wouldn't you agree, Mr. Macnair?" asked Dumbledore, turning to look at the person in the chair of the defense professor, only instead of Alastor Moody, it was the man who tried to execute Buckbeak last year. He was so engrossed on the duel that he never noticed that his Polyjuice Potion wore off. The wands of the other teachers were immediately pointed at him.

"Severus, if you would so kindly get some Veritaserum? I have a few questions for Mr. Macnair," said Dumbledore. Snape quickly left the hall for his storeroom in the dungeons.

* * *

_September 7__th_

'_Dear guys,_

_You will not believe this! Moody was being impersonated! Remember the executioner from Buckbeak's appeal, Macnair? He was under Polyjuice Potion. It was part of a plot to get Harry into the Tri-Wizard Tournament! Good thing Dumbledore set it up so that only students currently enrolled in a magical school and are of age could enter. The only reason Dumbledore caught Macnair so easily was that he forgot to take some of the potion._

_They later found the real Moody inside his trunk in his office. He was a little banged up, but was okay, and fit to teach, though he's a little more jumpy than normal. I think he needs to cut back on the caffeine._

_We all saw your duel. Malfoy started mouthing off due to your bad start, but looked impressed at your dragon, though I don't think he wants to meet it anytime soon._

_Be careful, Harry. Voldemort's going to try again to get a hold of you. Hermione, Ron, keep an eye on him._

_Love,_

_Ginny_

_P.S. McGonagall was pissed. That's all you need to know.'_

* * *

_September 9__th_

'_Dear Ron, Harry, and Hermione,_

_Thanks for the cards! They were exactly what I needed to boost my deck. I can't believe that Maximilian Pegasus asked you guys to be testers for these new Synchro cards and got me to be one as well._

_I heard from Ginny about Macnair. They say he's going to be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban and a search team has been formed to hunt down Wormtail and Voldemort._

_Anyway, I'm fine and the classes are going great. Some of the other younger Dragon Handlers are also in night school with me, so I always have someone to duel against. I and the others have asked for time away from classes, as we're helping out with the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and no, I won't say what we're doing._

_Oops, got to go, the boss is calling me._

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Charlie'_

* * *

_September 12__th_

'_Dear Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger,_

_Inside the box sent with this letter are some new cards I worked up, as well as a few older cards and some extras for your decks. Two of them are Synchro cards for Ron, as well as a new Tuner._

_I also enclosed a card for Harry. I think it would work well for his deck, especially if Crowler starts giving him a hard time. Anyway, I've seen your reviews of the new cards, as well as Charlie's, and I must say, these are probably the best idea we've had in a long while. Keep up the good work. I want to see them pushed to their limits._

_Sincerely,_

_Maximilian Pegasus_

* * *

AN: Yay, an update! This is one of those times where life gives you lemons and there's no sugar in sight to make lemonade with. In other words, real life sucks right now.


	7. Double Feature

**Chapter Seven - Double Feature**

* * *

"Welcome, students and faculty of Beaubatons and Durmstrang, to Hogwarts," said Dumbledore after the feast was finished. He then went into the rules of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and that an age line will be placed around the Goblet of Fire.

"Now, I would also like to invite you to participate in our weekly video night. Three students from Hogwarts have decided to go to a different school this year. This school is called Duel Academy. There they study the game of Duel Monsters, and all the things related to it," said Dumbledore. "Tonight we have a double feature. First up is a duel between a Ra Yellow Student named Skinz and our own Mr. Ron Weasley, followed by a double duel between Mr. Harry Potter and his cousin, Mr. Jaden Yuki, versus Mr. Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger."

Dumbledore turned to the projector and turned it on. On the screen, Ron and a somewhat emaciated young man were standing in the duel arena.

"Ah, so you're Ron Weasley. The name's Skinz. My older cousin is Bonez. I hope you're ready to face my fiends," said the young man in a creepy voice.

"Do you're worst," said Ron. "Let's duel!"

**Skinz' LP **- 8000

**Ron's LP** - 8000

**Skinz' hand (opening)** - Zera the Mant, D.D. Dynamite, Golden Homunculus, Gren Maju Da Eiza, Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer

**Ron's hand (opening)** - Water Spirit, Blindly Loyal Goblin, Tune Warrior, Meteor of Destruction, Marauding Captain

"I draw," said Skinz, drawing Big Bang Shot. _Save that for later. _"I set one card facedown, summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer in attack mode, and end my turn."

"Alright, my draw," said Ron. He drew Obnoxious Celtic Guard. _Better get rid of that monster, but first..._ "I play Meteor of Destruction, hitting you for 1000 points of damage!" The meteor appeared and slammed into Skinz.

"Yahhh!" cried Skinz as his points dropped to 7000.

"Next I summon Marauding Captain. Thanks to his ability, I can special summon another level 4 or lower monster, and I summon Blindly Loyal Goblin!" said Ron, placing both cards on the field.

"Wow, that goblin actually looks nicer than the Gringotts ones," said a Beaubatons student.

"Blindly Loyal Goblin, attack Kycoo!" said Ron, and the goblin charged at the spellcaster.

"Wait, that would destroy both our monsters!" said Skinz.

"Exactly," said Ron with a grin as both monsters were destroyed. "Marauding Captain, attack directly!" The warrior slashed his swords at Skinz, and he drops down 1200 points.

"I remember seeing this at the World Cup. The red head was good, but from the looks of it, his time at Duel Academy had improved him greatly," said a Durmstrang student.

**Skinz' LP** - 5800

**Ron's LP** - 8000

**Skinz' hand** - Zera the Mant, Golden Homunculus, Gren Maju Da Eiza, Big Bang Shot

**Ron's hand** - Water Spirit, Tune Warrior, Obnoxious Celtic Guard

Skinz didn't say anything, just glared at Ron and drew By Order of the Emperor. "I set one card facedown, set a monster in defense mode, and end my turn," he said, the cards appearing on the field.

"My move," said Ron, drawing Synchro Boost. "I summon, Tune Warrior, but he won't be here for long."

"What do you mean?" asked Skinz.

"I'm field testing some cards for Pegasus, cards that need specific summoning requirements. In this case, the two cards on my side of the field," said Ron.

"What's so special about them?"

"The new monster I played is part of a special subclass called Tuner Monsters. When a Tuner and one or more monsters on the field whose levels total up to the monster I want to call forth, I can perform a Synchro Summons," said Ron. "Like this. I tune my Tune Warrior and my Marauding Captain together to Synchro Summon Goyo Guardian!" Three rings appear around Marauding Captain, and he becomes a wire-frame figure. Three lights that were Tune Warrior join with the figure, and the new monster appears in it's place.

"What do you think?" asked Ron. Skinz just looked at the monster in shock. "If you're shocked now, wait until you see his special ability. When he destroys a monster, that monster appears on my side of the field in face up defense mode. Goyo Guardian, attack the facedown monster!" Goyo Guardian swings his whip at the facedown, which reveals itself to be Gren Maju Da Eiza. The whip wraps itself around the monster and pulls it to Ron's side.

"I end my turn," said Ron.

"Ron sure has become a lot more confident since going to this school," said Professor McGonagall.

"I agree," said Professor Dumbledore. "I just hope it carries over when they come back."

**Lifepoints the same**

**Skinz' hand** - Zera the Mant, Golden Homunculus, Big Bang Shot

**Ron's hand** - Water Spirit, Obnoxious Celtic Guard, Synchro Boost

"Alright, it's my draw," said Skinz, getting Zure, Knight of Dark World. _I can't do anything about that Guardian, but I at least can keep his defenses down._ "I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World, and equip it with Big Bang Shot. Attack Gren Maju!" Zure slices through the monster, and Ron takes 2300 points of damage.

"Oh, bugger!" yelled Ron as his lifepoints drop to 5700.

"With that, I end my turn," said Skinz.

"That had to have hurt," said George.

"Think Ron could get payback?" asked Fred.

"I think he will," said Ginny, looking at the smile Ron had when he drew his next card.

"I set one monster facedown, then equip Goyo Guardian with Synchro Boost. His level increases by one, and he gains 500 attack points!" said Ron. "Guardian, attack Zure!" Again the whip takes a hold of Skinz' monster and brings it to Ron's side, while hitting Skinz for 1000 points of damage and destroying Big Bang Shot. "And now, I end my turn."

"Ron is looking good up there," said Susan Bones at the Hufflepuff table.

"I wonder if I can snag him next year?" said Susan's friend Hannah Abbott.

**Skinz' LP** - 4800

**Ron's LP** - 5700

**Skinz' hand** - Zera the Mant, Golden Homunculus

**Ron's hand** - Water Spirit, Obnoxious Celtic Guard

"My turn," said Skinz. Drawing his next card, he smirked at his opponent after looking at what he got. "I summon Exiled Warrior to the field, but he won't be staying for long. I tribute him the get rid of Goyo Guardian! I end my turn." Ron watched in shock as his monster was destroyed.

"Now I draw," called Ron, drawing Gene-Warped Warwolf. "He'll do for now. I summon Gene-Warped Warwolf in attack position. I also switch Zure into attack position. Both of you, attack directly!" The attack from both monsters dropped Skinz to 1000 lifepoints.

"When Mr. Weasley goes on the offensive, he goes on the offensive!" exclaimed Professor Flitwick.

"He surely has been dominating this duel," said Professor Sprout.

"Left yourself a bit open there. I end my turn," said Ron.

**Skinz' LP** - 1000

**Ron's LP** - 5700

**Hands same as last time**

Skinz drew his next card, Reinforcements of the Army. _I know I don't have anything to take out that Warwolf, but if I'm going down, I might as well do it without being a wuss._ "I play Reinforcements of the Army. I search for a lever 4 or lower Warrior monster and add it to my hand." Skinz quickly finds a card and shuffles his deck. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Let's end this," said Ron, drawing Mystical Space Typhoon. "I'm just curious about something. I play Mystical Space Typhoon. Get rid of the card on the opponent's right." A gust of wind hurls itself at the card, which revealed itself to be By Order of the Emperor. "That probably would have been bad for me if Goyo Guardian wasn't Special Summoned. Anyway, I flip my facedown monster to reveal Man-Eater Bug!"

"Not good," said Skinz.

"Man-Eater Bug, destroy his facedown monster." the giant insect took out D.D. Survivor. "Warwolf, finish him off. Attack directly!" Gene-Warped Warwolf slashed at Skinz, and his lifepoints drop to zero.

**Skinz' LP** - 0, **Ron's LP** - 5700

**Winner - Ron Weasley**

The crowd in both the recording and in the hall erupted into cheers. Professor Dumbledore waited a few moments before addressing the hall again.

"The second half of our double feature will begin shortly. Anyone needing to use the restrooms may do so now," he said. About half the hall cleared out and headed towards all the rest rooms on the ground, first and second floors. It was a half-hour later when the students were seated once again.

"Now, if everyone is seated, we'll begin the tag duel between Harry and Jaden vs. Ron and Hermione," said Dumbledore, starting the player up again.

**Harry and Jaden's LP** - 8000

**Ron and Hermione's LP** - 8000

**Harry's hand (opening)** - Vorse Raider, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, Polymerization, Heavy Storm, Mystical Sheep #1

**Ron's hand (opening)** - Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, Swords of Revealing Light, Synchro Boost, Card Destruction, Man-Eater Bug

**Jaden's hand (opening)** - Hero Barrier, Transcendent Wings, Elemental Hero Woodsman, Terra Firma Gravity, Elemental Hero Neos Alius

**Hermione's hand (opening)** - Black Magic Ritual, Chaos Command Magician, Magical Exemplar, Ebon Magician Curran, Mythical Beast Cerberus

"I'll start thing off," said Harry, drawing Card Destruction. _Not yet, I've got too good a hand._ "First I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode. Next I play Polymerization. I fuse Burstinatrix and Mystical Sheep #1 from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! That ends my turn."

"Barely even started and already he has two powerful monsters out," muttered Ron, drawing Blindly Loyal Goblin. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

"Alright, my move," said Jaden. He drew Winged Kuriboh, which, to Harry's and Jaden's ears, lets off a cry of "KURI!"

_What the hell was that?_ thought Harry. Looking at Jaden, he asked, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Jaden just ducks his head as he replied, "We'll talk later. I throwdown a couple of facedowns and summon Elemental Hero Neos Alius in attack mode! That ends my turn."

"And now I draw," said Hermione, drawing Mystical Space Typhoon. "I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus, then I play Mystical Space Typhoon. Destroy the facedown on Jaden's right!" The facedown, Terra Firma Gravity, was destroyed. "Now, because I played a spell card, Cerberus gets a spell counter. For each spell counter, his attack points get raised by 500, currently giving his 1900 attack points. I end my turn."

"Professor Dumbledore, why didn't anyone attack?" asked Madam Maxime.

"From what I understand of the rules, in a tag-team match, no-one is allowed to attack until all players take their first turns," said Dumbledore.

**Lifepoints the same**

**Harry's hand **- Heavy Storm, Card Destruction

**Ron's hand **- Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, Swords of Revealing Light, Synchro Boost, Card Destruction, Blindly Loyal Goblin

**Jaden's hand **- Transcendent Wings, Elemental Hero Woodsman, Winged Kuriboh

**Hermione's hand **- Black Magic Ritual, Chaos Command Magician, Magical Exemplar, Ebon Magician Curran

"My move," said Harry. He drew Goddess with the Third Eye. "Alright, Flame Wingman, attack Cerberus!"

"Not again," said Hermione, as she and Ron lose 2100 points, 200 for the attack, and 1900 for the effect.

"Now, Vorse Raider, attack the facedown!" said Harry. The defense position monster, however, was Man-Eater Bug.

"Which one shall I choose?" wondered Ron. "Man-Eater Bug, use your effect and take out Elemental Hero Neos Alius."

"Sorry, Jaden," said Harry as he ended his turn.

"It's alright, I'm sure we'll see him again," said Jaden.

"My turn now," said Ron, drawing Brain Control. "Well, well, well, turn about is fair play, after all. I summon Blindly Loyal Goblin in attack mode, then I play Brain Control. We may lose 800 lifepoints, but I get to take control of one of your monsters, and I choose Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Alright, Flame Wingman, attack Vorse Raider!"

"Gah!" yelled Harry as the same thing he did to Hermione happened to him.

"Now, Blindly Loyal Goblin, attack directly!"

"Yeouch!" said both Harry and Jaden as their lifepoints drop to 4100.

"Here's your Flame Wingman back, as I end my turn," said Ron. Flame Wingman returns to Harry's side of the field.

"That was brutal," said George.

"Shhh, I want to see how they respond," said Ginny.

Jaden draws his next card, which he plays right away. "I play Swords of Revealing Light, set a monster and end my turn."

Hermione also drew Swords of Revealing Light, but decides to hold onto it for later. "I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." A clock appears over Swords of Revealing Light with a one appearing next to it, signifying that one turn has passed.

"Man, talk about an explosive duel," said Cho Chang at the Ravenclaw table.

"Why do I get the feeling that something big is coming?" wondered Neville Longbottom.

**Harry and Jaden's LP** - 4100

**Ron and Hermione's LP** - 5100

**Harry's hand **- Heavy Storm, Card Destruction, Goddess with the Third Eye

**Ron's hand **- Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, Swords of Revealing Light, Synchro Boost, Card Destruction

**Jaden's hand **- Transcendent Wings, Winged Kuriboh

**Hermione's hand **- Black Magic Ritual, Chaos Command Magician, Magical Exemplar, Swords of Revealing Light

Harry starts the next round by drawing Black Luster Soldier. _I wonder if it's nearby?_ "I play Card Destruction."

"Aw, man," groaned Ron.

"Harry, you jerk!" yelled Hermione.

Harry discarded his three cards and drew Lightning Blade, Monster Reborn, and Elemental Hero Bubbleman. _Hit and miss, that was,_ he thought.

Ron turned in his four, and got Speed Warrior, Meteor of Destruction, Zure, Knight of Dark World, and Gearfried, the Iron Knight. _Then again, this is a lot better,_ thought Ron.

Jaden picks up Cyclone Boomerang and Neo-Spacial Grand Mole. _I think I was better off with Kuriboh._

Hermione receives for her losses, Monster Reborn, Rapid-Fire Magician, Magician of Black Chaos, and Brain Control. _God damn you, Harry James Potter, you utter b******!_ thought an irate Hermione.

"Okay, I play Monster Reborn and bring back Vorse Raider. Wingman, attack the Goblin!" called Harry.

"Harry, are you ever going to show us something new?" asked Ron as Blindly Loyal Goblin was destroyed and his and Hermione's lifepoints go down to 3000.

"We'll see if my timing's right," said Harry. "Vorse Raider, attack the facedown." Ebon Magician Curran was destroyed. "That ends my turn."

"Now I draw," said Ron. He picks up Negate Attack. "Let's see how you'll like this. I play Meteor of Destruction. Say goodbye to 1000 lifepoints."

"And you complain to me about being predictable?" said Harry as he and Jaden get knocked to 3100 lifepoints.

"I set a monster and a facedown and end my turn," said Ron. The clock re-appears with a two next to it. Two full turns have passed.

"Alright, it's my move," said Jaden. He draws Monster Reborn. "Sweet. I play Monster Reborn to bring back Elemental Hero Neos Alius. Next I re-summon him as a Normal Summons to activate his effect, which means he's name is now treated as Elemental Hero Neos. Now, attack the facedown."

"Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack," said Ron, which blocks Jaden's attack.

"I end my turn," said Jaden.

"I draw," said Hermione, drawing Dark Magician. "Time to get rid of that Wingman. First I play Monster Reborn, and bring back Ebon Magician Curran. Next I play Brain Control, and take Flame Wingman again." Once more, Harry's monster gets taken to his opponent's side of the field. "Now, I tribute both to summon Dark Magician!" One of the world's most famous monster appears on the field. "Too bad I can't attack though. I end my turn." The clock appears with a three next to it, and Swords of Revealing Light gets sent to the Graveyard.

"Alright, Hermione now has the top card on the field," said Terry Boot of Ravenclaw.

"Harry's not out yet," said Colin Creevey and his little brother Dennis.

**Harry and Jaden's LP** - 3100

**Ron and Hermione's LP** - 2200

**Harry's hand** - Lightning Blade, Elemental Hero Bubbleman

**Ron's hand** - Speed Warrior, Zure, Knight of Dark World

**Jaden's hand** - Cyclone Boomerang, Neo-Spacian Grand Mole

**Hermione's hand** - Rapid-Fire Magician, Magician of Black Chaos

Harry drew and looked at his new card. Then he did the one thing that inspires total fear in his opponent. He smirked.

"Did... did Harry smirk?" asked Dumbledore.

"I believe he did, Headmaster," said Snape. "Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are now doomed."

"Time to end this. I play Dragon's Mirror. From my Graveyard, I remove Black Luster Soldier and Goddess with the Third Eye, to call from my Fusion Deck, Dragon Master Knight!"

A storm appears over the field. Breaking through it was the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but this time, Black Luster Soldier was on it's back.

The students of Hogwarts started screaming when the monster appeared.

"What the bloody hell is that?!" swore Karkaroff.

"The ultimate power of Harry's deck," muttered Dumbledore as he stared at the screen in awe.

"I hate it when I'm right," whimpered Neville.

"Good going, Harry," said Jaden. "Now let's finish this off." Ron was about to pass out, and Hermione kept muttering, "He had it all along."

"Right. Dragon Master Knight, attack Dark Magician!" the resulting blast was too much for Hermione's monster, and it was destroyed, dropping Ron and Hermione's lifepoints to zero.

**Winner - Harry and Jaden**

"And that's game!" said Harry and Jaden, both doing Jaden's double finger point.

Bastion Misawa, who was sitting next to Chancellor Shepard, said the most horrifying thing in the world. "Oh, dear god, there's two of them."

"Congratulations, Harry, Jaden. That was a great duel," said Ron.

"Harry, do you know how exasperating it is when you win all the time!?" exclaimed Hermione.

"I don't win all the time. I lost in that friendly duel against Bastion last week," said Harry.

"Unless you lose against me, it doesn't count," said Hermione stiffly.

"Hermione, you're being pig-headed again," said Ron. Before the argument could be seen getting out of hand, the recording was stopped.

"That power. I could feel it, even through the recording," said Madam Maxime.

"Just what is the Boy-Who-Lived?" asked Karkaroff.

"That I don't know," said Dumbledore. _Harry's power as a wizard and a duelist is greater than anyone ever knows. Our only hope is that he remains true to himself._

* * *

AN: This is the first time I've done a tag duel. It won't be the last, but it will be a while before I do another one. I'm sort of playing around with an idea for Harry here. I might flesh it out, I might ignore it. We'll see.


	8. Dueling with Dragons

**Chapter Eight - Dueling by Dragons**

* * *

"Okay, Jay, what the hell was that?" asked Harry of his cousin. The two were in Harry's dorm room after the tag duel.

"Ever since I was little, I kept hearing voices. They appeared to be from the cards," said Jaden. "For a while I ignored it, until I got the Winged Kuriboh card from Yugi Mutou."

"So you can hear duel spirits, too?" asked Harry.

"I guess you can, as well," said Jaden.

"Yeah, though I don't have a personal spirit yet. But why, though. Why do we have this connection?" wondered Harry.

"Maybe we have something important to do, like save the world," said Jaden.

"Great. Just great. The one thing I wanted to avoid this year, I get stuffed down my throat," griped Harry, throwing his hands into the air.

"Come on, I know what will cheer you up. We're having karaoke night, and you're invited. And this time, you're not getting out of singing," said Jaden, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him back to the Slifer Red dorms.

"For the love of God, somebody help me!" screamed Harry, but no-one did, for they all knew not to get between Jaden and the karaoke machine.

* * *

Classes continued, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione finally got their animagus forms. Harry was a black lion, and a very large and powerful one, at that. Ron was a St. Bernard. He wasn't anywhere near Harry in size, but he wasn't something to laugh at, either, especially if he plowed into you while running. Hermione was a siamese cat, who kept an eye on the two up in a tree while they roughhoused.

Marik's lecture was starting in on the duel between the Thief King Bakura and Mahad, the Pharaoh Atem's court magician, and how he fused his soul with his spirit monster to form the Dark Magician.

Jaden and Syrus got in trouble for being in the abandoned dorm, and had to go through a tag match to stay at the academy. Syrus' self-confidence, however, almost got him killed out in the middle of the ocean when he tried to leave the island. However, Jaden's duel with Syrus' brother Zane helped him out a bit.

The tag duel was grueling, especially since it was against the dueling brothers, Para and Dox. (AN: Whoever wrote those idiots back into the show ought to be shot.) It took a while, but Jaden's well-timed fusion summon of Elemental Hero Aqua Neos, the field card Neos Space, and the equip card Axe of Despair managed to get rid of Gate Guardian. Para didn't have a monster to summon in his hand, so they were open to an attack when Syrus fusion summoned Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill from his hand and did a direct attack, allowing them to stay at Duel Academy with that win.

One week before the first task, the three of them, plus Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and Alexis, were invited to Hogwarts to watch the event. The gang accepted right away, and they made preparations for the trip. It was just after Harry sent a reply message that his life changed.

"New cards from Pegasus," said Ron, carrying a small box into Harry's room, where Harry and Hermione were going over duel mechanics.

"I wonder what he sent this time," said Harry as he opened the box and pulled out a letter.

'_Dear Harry and company,_

_Inside this box are some new Synchro and Tuner monsters. I believe the X-Saber and XX-Saber monsters will work with you, Harry, while the rest are to be split amongst your friends. Ron, I believe you have enough to work with, and the others need to learn how to handle Synchro monsters as well. Have fun with these cards._

_Maximilian J. Pegasus'_

After going over the cards, it was decided that Harry would take the Synchro monsters XX-Saber Gottoms, X-Saber Urbellum, and Flamvell Uruquizas, the Tuner monsters X-Saber Airbellum, Mist Valley Soldier, and Magna Drago, as well as some cards he bought from Dorothy; Quillbolt Hedgehog, Fortress Warrior, Sasuke Samurai, Totem Dragon, and Commander Gottoms, Swordmaster. Harry felt drawn to this card, for some reason, but couldn't put his finger on it. Jaden took Road Warrior and Road Synchron, as well as got two new Spell cards from the shop; Berserker Crush and Wrath of Neos. He also put in a Quillbolt Hedgehog and a Speed Warrior he got from Ron.

Hermione chose two Synchro monsters that look way out of place with her deck; Psychic Lifetrancer and Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier. Hermione explains. "I've been thinking about re-working my deck, moving it from being a solely spellcaster deck. The Psychic type seems to fit me, but right now I'm just testing, and the other card is for Synchro training." For Tuners, she chose Frequency Magician, Krebons, two Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier, Psychic Commander, Counselor Lily, and Mind Master. The reason for so many? "I like to pad my chances, unlike you and Charlie, Harry, who have both Fusion and Synchro monsters, and Ron, who has the most Synchro monsters," she said.

Syrus also took a Synchro monster, and this one fit him like a glove; Power Tool Dragon. He also got Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North, Flamvell Magician, Comrade Swordsman of Landstar, and Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind for Tuners.

* * *

Finally, the day came for the group to head to Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore sent a portkey-charged rope earlier, and the group was standing around holding it, waiting for it to activate. At ten till eleven, the portkey activated, and the group felt a tugging at their navels as the portkey whisked them to Hogwarts.

Everyone landed in a heap at the entrance to the school, where they were met by Professor McGonagall.

"Welcome, everyone, especially you three," said the professor as the group got up and dusted themselves off. "It's good to have you here, even if it's only for the events."

"It's great to be back, even if it's only for the moment," said Hermione. Professor McGonagall led the group to the stands, where they'll be watching the first task with the rest of Hogwarts, the invited schools, and other guests.

To say the task the participants had to deal with were exciting would be a vast understatement. Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts champion, got burned by the Welsh Green he faced, while Fleur Delacour got caught by a fiery snore from the Chinese Fireball she put to sleep. Victor Krum, the Durmstrang Champion, used the Conjunctivas Curse very well on the Hebridean Black, but lost points due to smashed eggs.

In the end, Cedric was in the lead, followed closely by Fleur, then Victor. After the final score was given out, Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"And now, the time has come for our secondary event. The duel between Charley Weasley and his co-worker, Wilhelm Strakoff, in front of the dragons here." he announced.

Charlie and Wilhelm faced each other in the arena, while in the background the dragons roared, wondering what was going on with the pesky bugs.

"Alright, let's duel!" shouted the pair, and the match was on.

"Oh, man, this is gonna be great," said Ron excitedly.

**Charlie's LP: **8000

**Wilhelm's LP: **8000

**Charlie's hand (opening):** Widespread Ruin, Magna Drago, Montage Dragon, Sakuretsu Armor, Darkblaze Dragon

**Wilhelm's hand (opening):** Big Evolution Pill, Survival Instinct, Dark Driceratops, Black Ptera, Hydrogeddon

"I'll go first," said Charlie, drawing Draining Shield. _Alright, lets take this nice and slow._ "I set one card facedown and summon Magma Drago. That ends my turn."

"A nice, slow start," said Harry. "Charlie's probably holding back a few cards, just in case."

"My move," said Wilhelm in a deep voice. He drew Heavy Storm and played it right away, wiping out Charlie's Widespread Ruin. "Next I set my own card, then summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode. Attack Magma Drago!" The dragon was destroyed, and Charlie took 200 points in damage. "Next I special summon another Hydrogeddon and attack directly!" Charlie took 1600 points of direct damage. "That ends my turn. Hope you can continue!"

"I hope Charlie can recover," said Jaden.

"He will," said Fred.

**Charlie's LP: **6200

**Wilhelm's LP: **8000

**Charlie's hand:** Montage Dragon, Sakuretsu Armor, Darkblaze Dragon, Draining Shield

**Wilhelm's hand:** Big Evolution Pill, Dark Driceratops, Black Ptera

"Alright, my turn's up." said Charlie, drawing Luster Dragon. "Sweet! I summon Luster Dragon! Attack the first Hydrogeddon!" The first monster on Wilhelm's side was destroyed, and he took 300 points of damage. "I set two cards facedown and end my turn."

"So far this is looking good, but after that shuffle, anything can come up in Wilhelm's deck," said Bastion.

"My turn to draw," said Wilhelm, who drew Megamorph. _Not what I need right now._ "I tribute my Hydrogeddon to summon Dark Driceratops." Hydrogeddon was replaced by the ugliest monster ever seen in the game. "Attack Luster Dragon!"

"Not so fast," said Charlie, who revealed a facedown trap, Sakuretsu Armor.

"Blast!" said Wilhelm, who could only watch as Dark Driceratops was destroyed. "That ends my turn."

"Go, Charlie!" yelled Ginny, which caused Charlie to smile her way.

"Charlie had better win this, we're betting on him," said George.

"Why does that not surprise me," said Hermione.

**Charlie's LP: **6200

**Wilhelm's LP: **7700

**Charlie's hand:** Montage Dragon, Darkblaze Dragon

**Wilhelm's hand:** Big Evolution Pill, Black Ptera, Megamorph

Charlie drew his next card, which turned out to be Lava Dragon. "Just what I need right now. I summon Lava Dragon in attack mode. Both of you attack directly!" Wilhelm's life points took a major hit, losing 3500 points in direct damage.

"Alright! Charlie turned this match around!" yelled Syrus.

"It's not over yet," said Chumley. "There's still plenty of moves left to go."

"I draw," said Wilhelm, picking up Miracle Jurassic Egg. _Damn, not what I needed. No help for it._ "I play Black Ptera, and equip it with Megamorph!" The black pterodactyl appeared on the field, where it had expanded to signify that it had gotten a power boost. "Now, attack Lava Dragon!"

"Reveal facedown! Draining Shield! Thanks for the lp boost," said Charlie, as Black Ptera's attack was stopped, and the attack points were added to Charlie's life points.

"Mr. Weasley sure is holding his own in this duel," said Karkaroff.

"Indeed he is," said Dumbledore before returning to the duel, wondering just what the young man had planed.

**Charlie's LP: **8200

**Wilhelm's LP: **4200

**Charlie's hand:** Montage Dragon, Darkblaze Dragon

**Wilhelm's hand:** Big Evolution Pill, Miracle Jurassic Egg

"Here goes something," said Charlie as he drew his next card, Debris Dragon. _Alright!_ "I summon Debris Dragon, and because he's a Tuner Monster, I tune him with Lava Dragon to summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" Lava Dragon leapt through the air, fading into its wireframe form and was surrounded by the summoning rings. Debris Dragon changed into four lights and merged into Lava Dragon. A line split the monster in half, and when it came apart, Red Dragon Archfiend was there in all it's glory.

Suddenly, the three dragons watching the duel cried out, their calls harmonizing with one another. The call was carried across the globe on the winds, and every dragon heard it. In the stands, Harry's, Jaden's, Ron's, Hermione's, and Syrus' decks started to glow.

"What's going on?" asked Harry as he and the others pulled out their decks. As soon as they held them, voices unified as one called across their minds, as well as the minds of every wizard, witch, and magical creature in the world.

"_The chosen champions have come to quell the false darkness and restore the balance. The Dragon Knight, the Warriors of Earth and Space, the Machine Master, the Mistress Mage, and the Protector. Each will have a role to play in stopping the one who seeks to destroy the balance, but in the end, only the Warrior of Earth shall move to defeat him, but only if all tasks are completed. The champion's tasks are hidden from them, and will only know of them once they are done. We the dragons shall watch over the champions, and guide them on their journey, for although they would still win without us, many deaths will come from that path."_

The voices left their minds as the dragons stopped their call. Everyone looked around at each other, dazed at what they had just heard and felt in their minds.

"Okay, what the bloody hell was that?" asked Harry.

"What was what?" asked Alexis, Bastion, Syrus, and Chumley. "Yeah, all we saw was most of you acting strange. Not 'lishus," said Chumley.

Harry just looks at Dumbledore, who's eyes told him to stick around for a bit after this, said, "Something happened. I don't know what it is yet, but we'll find out after the duel."

Charlie shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts, and said, "Alright, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack his monster!" Red Dragon Archfiend fired a blast at Black Ptera, which destroyed it and knocked 1000 lifepoints off Wilhelm. "Next I'll attack with Luster Dragon." Wilhelm took another 1900 point direct attack. "That ends my turn."

"It's my move," said Wilhelm, drawing Tail Swipe. _Blast. I need to get something next turn. But first I need to survive to next turn._ "I activate the trap card Survival Instinct. I remove from my graveyard the four Dinosaur monsters in it, and gain 400 lifepoints for each one." Wilhelm's lifepoints go up by 1600.

"Bugger," said Charlie.

"Next I set a monster in defense mode and end my turn," said Wilhelm.

"It all comes down to this next turn," said Hermione. "If Charlie gets a monster with high enough attack points, he wins."

"He will," said Harry. "He trust his deck."

**Charlie's LP: **8200

**Wilhelm's LP: **2900

**Charlie's hand:** Montage Dragon, Darkblaze Dragon

**Wilhelm's hand:** Big Evolution Pill, Tail Swipe

"And it's my move now," said Charlie, who got... Dust Tornado. _Crap, I don't need it right now._ "Alright, Red Dragon Archfiend, attack the facedown." The dragon blast revealed Miracle Jurassic Egg. "Now, because I attacked a defense position monster, Red Dragon Archfiend's effect kicks in, allowing me to destroy all defense position monsters on your side of the field." Miracle Jurassic Egg gets destroyed, leaving Wilhelm wide open. "Luster Dragon, direct attack." And once again, Wilhelm is rocked by a direct attack. "That ends my turn."

Wilhelm drew his next card, Riryoku. Sighing, he places his hand over his deck. "I surrender. There is nothing more I can do."

**Charlie's LP: **8200

**Wilhelm's LP: **1000 (surrendered)

**Winner:** Charlie Weasley

"Way to go Charlie!" shouted pretty much everyone from Hogwarts, as well as the Duel Academy group.

"Yes, such a powerful duel," said Professor Dumbledore. "But now it is close to supper time, so let us return to the castle so that we may partake of the food. However, I would like for Mr. Weasley, as well as the group from Duel Academy, to come with me to my office for a moment."

* * *

Once everyone was in the headmaster's office, Professor Dumbledore began. "It has been a very long time since a Dragon prophecy was heard. The last one was around the time of the Founders."

"A Dragon prophecy?" asked Harry.

"Yes. Dragon prophecies are very powerful, for they always come true. This one also confirms a prophecy I heard a year before you were born," said Dumbledore.

"Something tells me that it's one of those 'you or him' deals," said Harry.

"Pretty much," replied Dumbledore. "That prophecy was given to me by Professor Trelawney, though this new one concerns me, as hers never mentioned other warriors."

"I believe I know who the warriors are," said Hermione. "Charlie is the Dragon Knight, Harry is the Warrior of Earth, while Jaden is the Warrior of Space, Syrus is the Machine Master, Ron is the Protector, and I'm the Mistress Mage."

"Very good, Ms. Granger," said Dumbledore.

"So that's why our decks glowed," said Syrus.

"It signified us as the champions," said Ron. Everyone looked at him. "I can have a complete thought, too, you know!" he said in a huff.

"Sure you can," said Harry and Hermione patronizingly. Ron just pouted, while the others laughed.

"Anyway, since we don't know what these tasks you all must face are, it would be best if we just continue as we are, and pray you make the right choices," said the headmaster.

"It's all we can do, professor," said Harry.

"As for dealing with Voldemort," here Hermione and Ron shudder, "do you have any idea how to do it?"

Harry thinks it over. "There's only one way. A Shadow Game."

"A what game?" asked Dumbledore.

"A Shadow Game. Duel Academy is a gateway between our world and the Shadow Realm. I face off against Voldemort there. Whoever wins, will be the only one to come out," said Harry.

"Harry, no, it's too dangerous!" said Jaden.

"Not if I do it right. As the challenger I get to set the game. I'll duel against Voldemort in a game of Duel Monsters, and set the rule that we can not draw our wands or cast a spell wandlessly, which, as you know, we haven't covered yet," said Harry. "If he breaks the rules, then the main game is over and I get to play a penalty game, in which his soul gets to remain in the Shadow Realm for all time."

"But how are you going to get to the Shadow Realm. According to Marik, you need the Millennium Items to open the gateway," said Hermione.

"Which is why Duel Academy Island is a ley line junction," replied Harry. "All someone needs is a connecting spirit on the Shadow Realm side, and the two can open the gateway."

"Of which he now has," said a voice.

"Who said that?" asked a scared Syrus. Behind Harry, a figure appeared.

"Greetings, I am Commander Gottoms, Harry's duel spirit," said the specter.

"Kuri!" cried another voice, as Winged Kuriboh appeared over Jaden's head.

"Winged Kuriboh!" called Jaden as his spirit partner landed on his shoulder.

"Graaaw. Who woke me up?" asked a voice with a yawn. A large, armored dragon with a sword and shield appeared next to Charlie.

"Dragonic Knight, is that you?" asked Charlie. The spirit just nodded.

A man in armor appeared next to Ron. "It looks like the gathering has started," he said.

"Freed the Matchless General," said Ron in awe.

"Tee hee hee," giggled a girl's voice above Hermione. Looking up, she saw another famous monster appear, surrounded by a lot of hearts.

"Dark Magician Girl, you're my duel spirit?" asked Hermione.

"Of course! Us girls have to stick together," replied the female magician.

Finally, a dragon-like machine appeared next to Syrus. It was yellow, with a jackhammer on its left arm, and a scoop for a right hand.

"Wow, I can't believe Power Tool Dragon is my duel spirit!" exclaimed Syrus.

"Rawr!" roared Power Tool Dragon.

"We are your duel spirits," said Gottoms. "We're here to guide you through these tasks. They must be completed before Harry faces Voldemort."

"Otherwise, both worlds will be destroyed," said Dragonic Knight.

"We're not permitted to tell you just what your tasks are, but do listen for us. We will let you know when a task is to start," said Dark Magician Girl.

"Not all the tasks involve duels. Most will be puzzles you have to solve, or objects that need to be found. Either way, all must be done before the face-off," said Gottoms. "We must return to the Shadow Realm for now, but know that we are with you. We wish you good luck." With that, the monsters disappeared.

Everyone stood there stunned for a moment. Then Bastion spoke. "Is this a normal year for you three?" he asked of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Par for the course," moaned Harry as he dropped his head into his hands.

"I suggest we go down and join the others for supper, for it will soon be time for you to return to the academy," said Dumbledore. The others nodded, and they all trooped out of the office.

* * *

Voldemort was with Wormtail in the old Riddle House in Little Hangleton. Both were still reeling from the Dragon prophecy that was heard earlier in the day.

"So, there is a new prophecy out there. However, I do not feel that I or Harry are involved in it, as I am not this false darkness," hissed Voldemort. Oh how wrong he was.

"How goes the plan to get Harry Potter?" he asked of his minion.

"Not well, my lord," whimpered Wormtail. "Harry is in an area where three ley lines cross. That combined with his lord rings means that it is impossible to get him away from the muggle academy."

"You disappoint me, Wormtail," said Voldemort. "When I get my body back, remind me to Crucio you for five minutes."

"Yes, my lord," said Wormtail, wondering just what drove him to join Voldemort in the first place. Oh yeah, blind jealousy of James, Sirius, and Remus.

* * *

AN: Well, well, well, looks like I have an early Christmas present for you guys and gals, and it looks like I've written myself into another corner again. Harry's dueling abilities are tying into Trelawney's prophecy, via a dragon prophecy that makes much more sense. Hope you like the duel spirits, even if DMG is a bit overused.


End file.
